


A Do Or Die Situation (Sequel to To Offset The Shakes)

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 44,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy now has full custody of Elizabeth, and the whole family couldn't be happier. Things are changing, that's for sure, and with change comes acceptance. Libbie has to accept the fact that she's now going to be enrolled in a local high school. She's nervous, but soon enough, she makes a few friends - and she even meets a boy, who is the principal's son.<br/>In her group of new friends, an old one appears, and feelings are rekindled. On the night of her birthday, things happen that put those same feelings in jeopardy. She isolates herself afterwards and refuses to talk to anyone. Joe and Andy are at a loss and don't know how to deal with Libbie. Soon enough, Libbie agrees to make ends meet and be more social. Things seem to get better, but a lot can hide behind a fake smile.<br/>Things take another turn for the worse as Libbie's bullying picks up again. She attempts many things, and to almost everyone's happiness, they fail. But, as everything seems to be getting back to normal, things take another turn - that will affect more than just Libbie's life. </p><p>Will her family be there to support her? Will her ex come back into her life? How will the rest of her school year turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Day Is Just The Beginning (Elizabeth's POV)

Hey guys! So, this story is a sequel to a story I wrote on WATTPAD a while back. If you're interested in the first book (To Offset The Shakes), my wattpad is @BangTheDoldrums21. I hope you guys like this story, even if you don't read the first book!! ^-^

\----------------

"Are you guys ready for the last show of the Save Rock and Roll Tour?" Andy asked everyone, we all nodded.

"I gotta say, its been amazing to come on tour with you guys!!" I smiled, half-hugging Andy and Joe.

"I'm just glad everything turned out, kid," Joe said, hugging me back. "I think you're a great addition."

I smiled at them, wished them luck, then waved them off onstage, where all you could hear were fans screaming their names, or just screaming in general. Twenty one pilots had already performed, and Panic! had gotten done just a short while ago. They were all back-backstage cleaning up and loading things onto buses and trailers for the long ride home.

About twenty minutes later, everyone came back, and they insisted we all run onstage and mess with the guys during one of their songs. I couldn't say no, considering I mess with all of them on a daily basis. So, shortly afterwards, we all ran out onstage, making the fans go crazy again. Whenever I looked in the crowd, I got weird looks, and I realized that no one knew who I was; we never made an announcement or anything. But, I wasn't exactly complaining. The last thing I wanted was more attention (even though I was onstage now, in front of a good twenty-thousand people).

\--------

The six of us stayed onstage for another song, then ran off. Once we got backstage, we all laughed, remembering Patrick's face when we showed up behind him. After we calmed down, we retreated to the dressing room, kicking back and enjoying cans of soda here and there, while we played music through the stereo system.

"So, Libs, how does it feel?" Brendon asked.

"How does what feel?" I asked, sipping my soda.

"Actually knowing that you're staying with Joe and Andy, of course!" he smiled.

"Oh!" I laughed. "Honestly, it feels great, I couldn't be happier. I'm so glad to be with them instead of mom, not like she deserved me," I shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you're staying, kiddo," Tyler punched my arm lightly.

Tyler and Josh weren't even aware of my existence until the first day of tour. But, we explained everything, and needless to say, we hit it off. We acted like we had known each other for forever, and I loved them. Same with Kenny; once he arrived at our meeting spot to head off on tour, we explained everything and he and I have almost been inseparable. I gotta say, I love everyone here.

\---------

Once FOB finished their set, we all ran back out onstage, bowing to everyone while they cheered and screamed. Afterwards, we ran backstage, cheering and whooping ourselves, since we had just finished a tour! Basically everyone else, except Andy, celebrated with drinks - including myself, but only a few sips from Joe's, since that's all Andy would let me have.

After a half hour - and more drinks - we had to clean the set up, and it would be difficult, we knew, because Joe was practically plastered already. It made me laugh, and everyone else. Brendon especially, because he was feeling the buzz, too.

We all made our way back out onstage and started taking down the set, packing things in storage containers, etc. and just goofing around, partly because half of us were drunk already. I had to admit that it made clean up a lot more fun, and it reminded me of the time earlier in the tour where Brendon was super drunk and told the whole 'story' of how fall out boy came to be, then continued to throw up in front of the tour bus as we were leaving.

\---------

Once clean up was over and done with, we finished loading a few things into trailers and onto our busses, then hopped onto them and crashed on the couch and floor. Patrick and Pete were half on/half off the couch, Joe was on the small chair in the corner, and Andy and I were practically on top of one another on the floor.

Shortly after we got on, the busses left, on their way home - finally. I had to admit that I was happy to be going home. I loved being with everyone for the past month and a half or so, but I missed home. I missed Summer, I missed my house, I missed my bed - that I actually fit in. I missed everything. I missed the smell of bacon and pancakes in the morning, even. All we've been living on was fast food, snacks, and occasionally a nice restaurant here and there if we had a few days off. Its been nice, but it's time for home.

I retreated to my bunk an hour into the drive, tired from cleaning up and packing. I grabbed my headphones from the little hook they were hanging on, then plugged them into my phone. I put my music on shuffle and slowly fell asleep. The last song I heard was 'Keep On Keepin' On' by Travie and Bden.

\---------

"Hun, wake up," I faintly heard a voice. I groaned, rubbing my eyes, surely smearing my makeup everywhere.

"W-What?" I asked, yawning, my eyes meeting Joe's.

"We're home, baby girl," he smiled, rubbing my shoulder.

I jumped up from my bunk, nearly hitting my head. He chuckled at me as he watched me run through the main area of the bus and out the door. I saw Andy outside on the sidewalk talking to the neighbors, who so graciously said they'd watch Summer while we were away. Then, that's when I saw Summer sitting on the curb, talking to Uncle Patrick. I ran to them, scooping her up in my arms, making Patrick smile.

"Sissy!!" Summer said, wrapping her arms around me tightly and nudging her head onto my shoulder.

"Oh, god, I missed you so much," I said, spinning her around.

"I missed you too!" she smiled into my neck.

I put her down, then pulled her into my side again. She closed her eyes and continued smiling. Everyone around us smiled, and I'm pretty sure most of them 'aww'd' too. I had to chuckle, but there certainly wasn't any denying that I missed my sister to death.

A short while later, Pete and Patrick left after helping us bring all of our luggage inside. Piles of suitcases and bags were practically sitting in the middle of the living room, which made us laugh, but there was no way we were cleaning it up just yet; we were all too worn out.

"Home sweet home," Joe sighed, plopping onto the couch. I laughed at him, then joined him on his lap. He pulled me close, snuggling against me.

"So glad to have everyone back together!!" Andy smiled, picking Summer up in his arms, then sitting next to us on the couch.

"I couldn't agree more," I said. "I missed this place."

I felt my heart flutter, creating a warm feeling throughout my body. This really was home for me now. There wasn't going to be anyone or anything changing that. I was staying here for at least the next four years or so with my family.


	2. Face It (Andy's POV)

We've been home for almost half a month now, and it feels like we never left. Things are perfect, just the same as we left it. But, with September approaching, Joe and I have planned a little talk with Libbie. We were both dreading it, and once Libbie would realize what it's about, we knew she'd be dreading it, too.

"Joe, when are we going to talk to Lib?" I asked, sitting on the edge of our bed.

"Not now, let's not ruin her whole day by talking about first thing in the morning."

He made a good point, but then again, I didn't want to ruin her whole night either by waiting. Maybe the middle of the day? No, that would ruin the rest of her day and her night. Talking about things like this with Libbie was always like walking on eggshells. She instantly shuts down and almost refuses to talk. It's not always an easy task, but welcome to the life of being two gay parents with two daughters.

"Well, babe, maybe we should bring it up now, like over breakfast or something," he shrugged. "If we talk to her now, we'll have the rest of the day to cheer her up. If you think about it, if we did it at night, we wouldn't be able to."

"That's actually a good point," Joe said, flashing me a smile. "Sounds like a plan."

We got up from bed and started towards the kitchen. We poured the girls their cereal - Summer liked Fruity Pebbles and Libbie liked Cinnamon Toast Crunch - and set a glass of milk next to the bowls. Joe heated up from of his leftover pasta from the other night when we went out for a date, and I had heated up a bagel with cream cheese.

"Girls!" I yelled down the hallway. Summer's door was the first to open, and she shot down the hallway faster than I could even say 'Good Morning.' It made me laugh, "Libbie!"

Her door remained closed. I chuckled again, knowing she was still in bed, her covers pulled halfway over her head, her pillows all over the place, and the curtains closed. She's such your typical teen, I swear. I walked down the hallway and opened her door. My guesses were correct, and I laughed again. I walked to the side of her bed and gently sat down.

"Lib," I said, nudging her shoulder. "You gotta wake up, babe."

She didn't move, so I nudged her again, and this time she pulled one of her pillows over her head. I smiled, then got up. I walked to the curtains, opening them all the way and letting the bright, early morning sunlight illuminate her room. She always hated when I did that, but that was the only way to get her up. You see, after I did that, she's get pissed at me, which led her to jump out of bed and chase me throughout the house. It was a fool-proof way to get her up, and also get her exercise in!

"I hate you," she glared at me as she sat down at the kitchen counter. "I just want sleep, man, is that too much to ask?"

"In this family, yes," Joe smirked, his mouth full of pasta. I hit his shoulder, then took a bite of my bagel.

"So, when you're done, Lib, Joe and I need to talk to you," I said.

"What did I do??" she asked, already acting like she was being accused of something.

"Nothing," I chuckled. "You didn't do anything, you're fine."

"Oh, okay, good," she shrugged, then shoved a huge spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

\-------

"So, what'd you guys want to talk to me about?" Libbie asked, skipping out of her room, all dressed, hair done, and makeup done.

"Sit," I said, patting the couch next to me. She walked over and sat between Joe and I, crossing her legs.

"So, it's almost September ..." I started, and her head already dropped. "You know, we've got to get you enrolled into a high school around here. I already called your old school a few days ago and explained the situation and told them that you're no longer attending. Joe and I have been researching some high schools in our area, and we wanted you to look at them with us and see if you like any of them."

"I guess," she shrugged.

"Please have an open mind, hun," Joe said, putting his arm around her. "I know school's shitty for you - it was for me, too - but you've only got three more years and you'll be done! You can go off to college, stay home for a year, or just stay home and go to a local college! The options are endless!"

"Yeah, but I've still got to get through those three years," Libbie said.

I sighed, getting up and grabbing my laptop from mine and Joe's bedroom. I came back and sat back on the couch by Joe and Libbie. I pulled up the three schools I had bookmarked.

"The first one that we thought you might like is Central Valley High, the second one is Grand Ridge High, and the last one is Summerfield High School," I said. "Any particular one you want to look at first?"

"Summerfield, I guess," she shrugged again.

I smiled and opened the tab, pulling up the school's website. This was my second favorite out of the three, and I thought it would be a good fit for Libbie. I gave her my laptop and she scrolled through the website, looking at all the classes it offered, all the teachers, and all the extra-curricular activities.

She nodded, then opened the second tab, which was Central Valley High. She did the same with that website, and she seemed a little less impressed by this school. I agreed, since that was my least favorite school out of them all.

She opened the third tab, which was Grand Ridge High. This was by far my favorite out of them. It offered so much, like clubs, including an LGBT+ club, sports, like rugby, cooking classes, and even language classes like Japanese, Korean, etc. It all seemed to amazing, and Joe and I both really felt like Libbie would really blossom there.

"This one seems nice," she pointed to Grand Ridge. "Offers a lot, too."

"And and I both liked that one the most," Joe smiled. "Did you want us to set up a meeting with the school?"

"Sure," she smiled - actually smiled.

Joe and I smiled back at her, then we said she could go and take Summer to the park, like Summer asked. She smiled bigger than before, then ran down the hallway, almost slipping on the hardwood because of her socks. Joe and I chuckled, then we turned our attention back to the website.

"What's the number?" Joe asked, digging his phone out of his pocket.

"Hold on, there's like four numbers ... One for concerns, one for teachers, one for the office ... annnd one for enrollment/school questions!" I laughed. "Here, it's 312-567-4878."

"Thank youuu," Joe said, dialing the number. "Hello, yes, I'd like to set up a meeting with the principal about getting my daughter enrolled ... Yes .... Elizabeth Hurley ... She's fifteen, birthday's in October ... Oh, really? Yes, that's perfect! ... Thank you so much ... See you soon!"

"Good news?" I laughed.

"Yes, they said they have an opening later today, actually. Apparently some other family called and cancelled for some reason," he shrugged. "So, we have a meeting with the principal today at three."

"You do such good work," I smirked, kissing his cheek. 

He just playfully rolled his eyes, then put his phone back in his pocket. I closed my laptop and set it on the floor against the couch. I stretched and laid down, laying my head on Joe's thigh. He smiled down at me and played with my hair absentmindedly while he watched tv. Our silence soon got interrupted by the girls running down the hallway.

"Bye dads!" Libbie shouted, already halfway out the door.

"Bye daddies!!" Summer said as she did the same.

I looked up at Joe and smiled, "We have good girls, you know that?"

"Of course I do. Summer is amazing because you're her dad, and well, Libbie is amazing because she's the spitting image of you," he smiled.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around him once more, kissing his lips this time. He smiled and pulled me close, playing with my hair again. I relaxed into his touch and put my arm around his waist. I sighed, knowing that the happiness I felt with Joe was something that would last forever. Even when we had our fights, they never lasted long. We understood one another, and that's what really mattered.

\-------------

"Lib, you and Summer have to come home. We've got your school meeting in just an hour," I texted Libbie.

"Okaaaay. We're actually on our way back anyway," she replied minutes later.

"They're on their way home," I smiled at Joe, putting my phone in my pocket.

He simply smiled, then continued getting dressed. We both decided that we 'ought to be somewhat dressy for this meeting. I had been in the school before, Joe hadn't, and I knew it was a higher up school - so presenting ourselves accordingly was key. I slipped on some black skinny jeans - those were my dress pants for the evening - then put on a nice white, button-down shirt with a black tie.

"Meow," Joe smirked at me from across the room.

I stuck my tongue out at him, then continued to slip my shoes on, which were nicer black shoes from Walmart, I think. After I was done, I went back out into the living room. Right as I sat down, the door opened and my two giggling daughters walked inside.

"Have fun?" I asked, getting back up and hugging them both.

"Yes!" Summer smiled. "Sissy played tag with me, she played with me in the sand box, she helped me on the monkey bars, and she even pushed me on the swings!!"

"Yeah, she's a good sister, isn't she? Ah, I think we'll keep her," I smirked at Libbie, who did the same thing I did to Joe. "Now you guys run along and go get changed into nicer clothes, okay?"

"You clean up nice, dad," Libbie laughed.

"I told you!!" Joe shouted from our room. "Like I said before, me-owww."

I flipped him off, but not before I made sure Summer was already in her room. Libbie laughed at us, then skipped to her room. Joe soon came walking down the hallway, wearing almost the same black skinny jeans I was, but a red, button-down shirt. He also had a tie on, but his was half tied, half knotted.

"Oh, Joe," I shook my head, laughing at him.

"Just shut up and help me," he said, trying not to laugh himself.

I laughed at him, then eventually got the knot out of his tie and tied it the right way. He kissed me and thanked me, then slipped his shoes on, which were basically the same as mine. 

"Stealing my shoes again, Trohman?" I asked.

"All day, every day, Hurley," Joe bopped my nose, making me scrunch my face.

\----------

"Do I look okay?" Libbie asked as she appeared in the living room nearly a half hour later. She was wearing a dress she got from Hot Topic on tour; it was black with a lace pattern on it. Her hair was pulled back into a fancy-ish bun, and he eyeliner was winged to perfection.

"Great, baby girl!" I smiled, picking her up and spinning her around. 

"Thanks daddy," she smiled. "I'm going to go get Summer!"

She ran back down the hallway and into Summer's room. Soon, they both came back out, Summer's hand in Libbie's. We smiled at them, then said it was time to go. We all walked outside and hopped into the vehicle. The drive to the school was only fifteen minutes, so it wasn't horrible. Libbie could probably even take the bus, if she wanted, but Joe and I both knew she probably wouldn't want to. We didn't have a problem with that, though. Our job never really took up too much time in our lives, especially in the mornings for when school would start. The only time it took up time was when we were in the studio or on tour, or working on music videos for us or people who want us in videos. Once it was narrowed down, it wasn't that bad, actually.

"And here we are!" I said, pulling into the school parking lot. "I have no idea where to go, so bear with me, 'kay?"

They all laughed, then I parked and we got out. We all walked into the school, following signs that pointed towards the office, which is where I assumed we'd 'check in,' per se. Once we got in there, an office lady smiled at us all, then asked if we were here for the appointment with Mr. Eparvier about enrollment. I nodded, and she told us to have a seat outside the office in a few chairs. I nodded again, then we walked out and sat down. I pulled Summer onto my lap, since there was only three chairs. She smiled and leaned against my chest. 

A few minutes later, a taller man, who looked about in his forties, came walking down the hallway. He picked his head up and smiled at all of us, "Are you the family here for the meeting about getting your daughter enrolled?"

"That's us," Joe smiled. 

"Great! You can come with me to my office, then!" the man smiled and motioned us to follow him.


	3. You're In (Andy's POV)

The four of us followed Mr. Eparvier to his office. His office wasn't very big, but we all managed to squeeze in. Libbie and I sat in the two chairs, while Joe and Summer leaned against the wall. Mr. Eparvier pulled a few things up on his computer, and also a few forms out of a drawer. 

"Well, Elizabeth, is it?" he said, Libbie nodded. "We've received your transcripts from your old middle and high schools and you seem to be an excellent student! A's and B's since seventh grade, track since eighth grade. You seem to be very smart." Libbie shrugged. "I honestly think you'd make an amazing addition to the Grand Ridge student body."

"Wait, so does this mean I'm in?" Libbie asked, the principal nodded. "Yes! Daddies, I got in!!"

Joe and I laughed, then hugged her. I think I spoke for both Joe and I when I said we were surprised she was excited about getting into a school. Mr. Eparvier smiled at us, also chuckling a little himself. Afterwards, he asked Joe and I to fill out the forms he pulled out beforehand. He handed us a pen, then continued talking to Libbie. 

"So, Libbie, tell me about yourself," he said.

"I don't know," she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. 

"Ah, shy one?" Mr. Eparvier asked, Libbie nodded.

"Always have been, I guess," she said. 

"Well, that's okay! We have clubs and sports and everything else under the sun you could think of that'll turn you into a social butterfly!" the principal said, making Libbie smile.

"Well, there is one thing that drew me to the school ... I mean, it's obviously a great school, but I noticed that you're one of the few schools that have an LGBT+ club ...?" Libbie said, almost in a question.

"Yes! That was something I proposed, actually," he said. "My husband and I have been together for six years now, and I want LGBT+ students here to feel accepted and feel like this is a place where they can come to be surrounded by good energy."

"I love that," Libbie smiled, seemingly forgetting that the rest of us were in the room. "I've come to realize that I'm actually ... a lesbian-" she hesitated, avoiding eye contact with us. "-and I haven't really told many people yet and I didn't know where to start. Maybe this'll help."

Joe looked at me, a small smile on his face. I quietly hit his shoulder, then we finished with the paperwork while Libbie and Mr. Eparvier continued talking. I was proud of her, she was already warming up to the principal, at least, which would give her someone to fall back on and talk to if she had problems in school. And, she was already seemingly feeling comfortable with trusting him, which Joe and I both know she doesn't do easily. 

"Paperwork all done?" he asked as we pushed the papers back towards him. We smiled and nodded. "Great! Libbie, consider yourself a student at Grand Ridge High!"

"Awesome!!" Libbie smiled, throwing her hands in the air, making us all laugh.

"Oh, before you all go, I have to ask ... Why do y'all look so familiar?" Mr. Eparvier asked Joe and I. 

We couldn't help but laugh, "Fall Out B-"

"That's right!! Mine and my husband's adopted son, Gage, loves you guys!" he said, a smile on his face. "Here's a picture of him, actually!" he said, pulling a picture off of his desk.

"Oh, I thought he was, like, a kid!" I chuckled. "Seems like a nice young man."

"He just turned fifteen last month, actually," Eparvier smiled. 

The five of us continued to talk for at least another fifteen minutes, basically discussing each of our families, etc. I was impressed by the school and him, and I was happy for Libbie to be attending it. Once we finally left, we made our way to the vehicle and hopped in. I started driving, and I soon passed our road, which made Libbie give me a funny look.

"Uh, dad, did you, uh, forget where we live again?" she asked.

"Hey, that wasn't me, that was your other father on tour when he was high - I mean, when he ate a lot of candy that one night ..." I said, being mindful of Summer's little ears.

Libbie and Joe both tried to keep their composure, but it proved difficult, considering I was having a hard time myself. Yes, Joe really did forget where we lived - and he's never going to live it down. Once we all stopped laughing, I turned onto the main drag of Milwaukee and pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Why are we at the mall...?" Libbie asked, hopping out of the vehicle. 

"Your favorite meal outside of almost anything we make at home is mall food court pizza, right? Or am I mistaken??" I asked.

"Yeah, it is, but...?"

"Babe, even though the way you came out to us was ... interesting ... I can guarantee that Joe and I are soooo proud of you. That took a lot of courage, especially in front of a man you just met," I said. 

"Oh," she said, blushing. "I-I think I've known for a while, but I figured with starting my new life here, I should embrace it."

Joe and I pulled her close, then held her hands as we walked into the mall. I had Summer in my other hand, keeping her close as we walked through the hoards of people in the food court. Libbie practically ran to her favorite pizza place - Sabarro. Wasn't my favorite, but I'd probably eat anything, as long as it'd make either of my daughters happy. 

\---------

After we got our food, we all sat down at a table in a crowded area, since there weren't many tables left. We all dug into our pizza and tried to not laugh at one another. It definitely proved difficult, especially when Joe's favorite pizza place is the same as Libbie's, and when he eats his pizza, he really goes at it. He normally winds up with sauce all over his face.

After we finished eating, I asked Summer to go play on the little rides they had in the middle of the food court. Her face lit up and she ran off to them, making me chuckle.

"So, Lib, how long have you known about being a lesbian?" Joe asked, already starting the conversation I was just about to.

"Hm," she thought for a second. "Maybe since, like, the beginning of freshman year. Mom didn't even know, I only told one teacher back at my old school that I really trusted. Actually dated her daughter for a little while, but that did not end well," she chuckled a little.

"Bad relationship?" I asked, frowning a little.

"You could say that," she laughed. "Turns out her mom - the teacher I trusted - didn't know her daughter was bisexual, and when she found out, she basically flipped shit. It didn't get better when she found out I was the one dating her daughter. She seemed so okay with me being a lesbian, so I was super shocked when she reacted like that about her daughter and myself. She basically blamed me for everything, and said that I was the one who made her daughter bisexual. Yeah, right, bitch."

"Daaamn," Joe said, making Libbie chuckle. "I think we've all had our share of heartbreaks."

"I don't know, I wasn't too broken up about it, actually. I mean, I still miss her, but I have no idea where she is. They moved away, and her mom made her change her phone number. I can't even find either of them on facebook," she shrugged. "I think the feelings I had for her are still there, but I've been trying to forget about her because I know I'll never meet her again."

"The world works in mysterious ways sometimes, babe," I smiled. 

"How so?"

"Get this," I said. "Joe and I actually went to school together, in like elementary school. We both moved away during middle school, and when Pete and Patrick were having auditions for Fall Out Boy, Joe and I both showed up. He took me on our first date later that night."

"That's so cute!!" Libbie practically squealed. 

We all laughed, then cleaned up our food and threw it away. We got Summer, who held onto both mine and Joe's hand, then we walked through the mall.

"Can we go to Hot Topicccc?" Libbie practically whined.

"Already headed there, sweetheart," I smirked.

She clapped her hands, making us laugh, then we continued walking towards Hot Topic. Once we got there, we told Libbie to pick out three shirts. I stayed at Hot Topic with Libbie, while Joe took Summer to Justice to get her new clothes for school, since she'd be starting kindergarten soon.

As I waited for Libbie, I made small talk with the couple workers rearranging things in the store. They recognized who I was, but it didn't seem to phase them. I always enjoyed people who treated me like a normal person, it just made me feel better. I knew Joe liked it too, and Pete and Patrick wished that happened to them, but it rarely did. 

"I'm done!" Libbie smiled as she walked over by me.

"What is going to be added to your closet this time?" I asked.

"A Breakfast Club shirt, an Echosmith shirt, annnd of course a Fall Out Boy shirt. The one with the knives on it," she chuckled. 

I rolled my eyes at her, then I paid for the shirts. We waved goodbye to the workers, then joined Summer and Joe in Justice. I always hated this store, and I can guarantee Libbie did too, because she practically choked on the smell of perfume and body sprays when we first walked in. I laughed at her, then she hit my shoulder. That only made me laugh harder, then we agreed we'd wait out in a little seating area outside the store.

We waited out there for at least another twenty minutes before Joe and Summer came out. Joe had at least six bags stuffed with clothes in his hands, and Libbie and I volunteered to help him, since Summer was a little too small to carry the big bags. Once we took some bags, he sighed in relief, making us laugh again.

We made our way back outside and put everything in the back of the vehicle. Libbie helped Summer inside, then Joe and I hopped in the front seats. I drove off, heading back towards our house. Once we pulled into the driveway, I parked and we loaded everything out of the back. Libbie took her HT bag straight to her room and hung her shirts up in her closet. Joe took the bags from Justice straight to Summer's room, where Summer ran into and jumped right on her bed. I heard Joe laugh, then I walked in and started helping him with putting the clothes into Summer's closet and dresser.

\--------

As the day rolled to an end, Summer was fast asleep in bed, and the rest of us were in the living room, curled up in blankets and watching a movie. Libbie was half asleep on Joe's shoulder, so he quietly got up and carried her to her room. While he was gone, I turned everything off and walked down the hallway to our room, where Joe met me just a few minutes later. I yawned and stripped down to my boxers, then crawled into bed, turning my bedside light off. Joe did the same and curled right up next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him gently.

"It was an eventful day," I chuckled.

"Agreed completely," Joe smiled. "I'm honestly so proud of Libbie, like I really don't think she understands."

"I don't either, but I know she appreciates it," I said. "She's something else."


	4. First Day (Libbie's POV)

Today was the first day of my sophomore year at my new high school. I was a little excited, but mostly nervous. I didn't know how I was going to fit in in my new school, and frankly, it really scared me. I was never one to fit in in any situation I was in, and because of that, I developed severe social anxiety. But, it really only made itself present in certain situations - and starting a new school with all new people was definitely one of those situations. 

 

My alarm on my phone blared at exactly seven in the morning. I groaned and turned it off, laying in bed on my phone for a few minutes. I eventually dragged myself out of bed and went to my closet. I decided to wear the Echosmith shirt I got a couple weeks ago. I grabbed it off the hanger and then went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans. I walked into my bathroom and changed quickly, then decided to tackle my hair and makeup. 

Surprisingly, it only took me fifteen minutes, and by the time I was done and out of the bathroom, it was nearing seven thirty. We had to leave by seven thirty five, so I practically bolted down the hallway and into the living room, where Joe and Andy were sitting on the couch, and Summer was sitting on the floor, playing with her doll.

"You've got a couple more minutes, chill Lib," Andy laughed.

"I'm nervous and scared, I'm sorry," I said, sitting on the floor and slipping my combat boots on.

"Babe, I know you are, but you'll do great. We've figured everything out, from your classes to your teachers. All you have to do is show up and conquer the day. I know you'll do great," Joe smiled. 

I just simply nodded at them. Sure, they had been to high school before, but its been a good twenty years or so, give or take a few years. Things have changed, kids are meaner than before. I've always been the victim of bullying, but I hoped that at this school, the students would be nicer.

Just a few minutes later, we all hopped into the vehicle, my backpack over my shoulder. Summer had her little princess backpack on the seat next to her, and she was still preoccupied by her doll. Joe and Andy hopped into the front seats, then Joe drove off, towards Summer's school, since it was closer. 

Once we arrived, Joe and Andy got out, going inside with Summer to say goodbye and tell her she'd be okay for her first day of kindergarten. I stayed in the vehicle, playing on my phone and trying to relax myself. I was so nervous, I couldn't even describe it to anyone, let alone my dads. I knew they understood where I was coming from, but deep down, I was way more nervous than I'd ever been before. 

A few minutes later, it was nearing seven forty-five, and Joe and Andy finally came back. My school was only five minutes away, and the first bell rang at eight o'clock. I didn't want to arrive early, because I wouldn't have anyone to talk to or anything, I would probably just stand by my locker or hide in the bathroom.

Soon enough, we arrived at Grand Ridge High. Joe parked the vehicle, then unbuckled and looked back at me; Andy did the same. I just stared at them, not wanting to move at all. 

"Babe, you're going to have to get out sometime. You've got five minutes," Andy chuckled.

"I-I'm scared," I admitted. 

"I know you are," Andy sighed. "But like Joe said, we know you'll do great today. You know where everything is, you know your teachers, everything. And if you have a problem, you can always text us or go talk to Mr. Eparvier."

I simply nodded, then unbuckled my seatbelt. I sighed as I opened the door, then hopped out. They both waved to me and blew kisses, then they drove off. I walked into the school; there were kids everywhere; freshmen cliques, other sophomore students talking among themselves, junior girls making out with their boyfriends against their lockers, and seniors acting like they owned the halls. Typical high school, in my eyes, anyway. 

I walked down the hallway where the sophomore lockers were located and found mine - locker number 233. I opened it and put my backpack into it after I got my binder and pencil bag out. I awkwardly stood there until I heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, Elizabeth!" Mr. Epervier said, making a few kids around us look at me.

"H-Hi," I said, holding my binder close to my chest.

"Hey, don't be nervous, okay? Here, this is my son," he said, pushing a boy my age towards me. He was dressed almost the same way I was; band tee, skinny jeans, and converse, even though I was wearing combat boots. His hair was in his face, and it had a streak of green in it. He also had his ears gauged a little, which made me laugh, considering his name was Gage. "This is Gage, and he said he's more than willing to show you around today. He'll be like your 'big brother,' if you will."

"Hey," Gage smiled at me, sticking his hand out.

"Libbie," I said, shaking his hand. 

Mr. Eparvier smiled, then walked off, back down the hallway he came down. Gage stood by me by my locker, making small talk with me. I appreciated that, because I felt like I already had a friend. Once the bell rang, he took me to my first class, which was English with Mrs. Heritsch. Gage told me that she could be kind of mean, but once you got to know her, she was one of the best people here. I chuckled, then we walked into her classroom. 

"Oh, you must be Elizabeth!" Mrs. Heritsch said, smiling at me.

"P-Please, call me L-Libbie," I stuttered. 

She smiled at me, then said we could sit anywhere. I took the desk in the back right corner of the room. I avoided the front of the room whenever possible. Gage sat next to me, which I liked. Soon, the room started filling up with more kids. Little cliques sat together, and I even noticed that the other 'punk' kids sat towards the back with Gage and I.

I kept talking to Gage until class started. A few other kids looked at me and smiled, but I didn't really smile back; I was too shy. Once the bell rang, I stopped talking, while almost everyone else kept talking. Mrs. Heritsch walked to the front of class and went over the guidelines and whatever for the class, then she put on CNN Student News, which she explained we'd be watching every day in class. I didn't mind, given it was ten minutes out of our class time to just watch tv, basically. 

\---------

Soon enough, the bell rang to go to second period, which was ceramics. I gathered that Gage had the same schedule I did for a reason, and it made me chuckle. Gage and I walked down to the art room and took a seat at the back table.

"Mrs. Devroy," Gage plainly said, rolling his eyes. "She's a bitch," I chuckled. "Like, so many students complain about her, it's ridiculous. I keep telling my dad to fire her," he chuckled. "She has this view on art that's totally different than everyone else. Like, if it's not perfect, you basically get a shit grade. True shit."

"Ah, Gage, I see you're in class again," Mrs. Devroy flashes a fake smile.

"Yup!" Gage said in a cheery voice. "And I have you next period, too, then fifth!!"

Mrs. Devroy simply kept smiling, then walked away. Gage explained that him and Devroy had a long rivalry. For what reason, I'm not sure, but it was funny to me how she acted. Class started a few minutes later, and there weren't too many kids in the class, which I liked. All that really happened was the same with English; Devroy explained what would happen throughout the semester, then she handed out our supplies.

\---------

The same this happened in third period, since I had Devroy again. This time, it was for painting. How I got away with having, like, three art classes in one semester, I don't know, but I wasn't exactly complaining. 

Fourth period came around and I had study hall - with Gage. We gathered in the lecture hall with the rest of the study hall class, and Gage explained to me that we were going to sign out and head down to the band room, since that's all he ever did. He did that, or every once in a while, he'd go down and help his dad with things. 

We signed out, then waited for attendance to be taken, and once it was, we left and walked down to the band room. Gage pulled me right into the teacher's office, then introduced me. I hid behind my binder again, and the teacher, Mr. Shuffield, laughed. He told me I shouldn't be nervous. I simply nodded, then Gage took me to a table towards the back of the band room and we sat there and started talking.

"So, we actually just got this band director this year. Last year, we had this chick named Ellen Skrupky. What a trainwreck that was. The band actually kind of forced her to resign. Shitty on our part, saving the band on the other part. But, for like twenty years before that, we had this director named Mr. Smith. He was the best thing that ever happened to this school, and since he was forced out of here, the music program has gone downhill. We all still miss him to death, but Shuffield here seems to be okay - so far, anyway," Gage explained. 

"Damn, that's horrible," I said. "Why was Smith forced out?"

"Well, I mean, my dad and him never got along ... I hate my dad for this, but he's the one who kind of forced him out. I got into so many fights with him about Smith, but I eventually just stopped because I knew I couldn't win, I knew I couldn't bring Smith back. Apparently he got another job in a different county as a principal, which kind of made me laugh. At least he's not another band director, right?" Gage said.

"That's true," I smiled. "Seems like all you guys really loved Smith."

"We really did. He still comes to concerts here sometimes, or we'll see him around town. Every time I see him, I always hug him," Gage laughed. "Best band teacher I've ever had."

We kept talking for the rest of class, talking more about Smith, Skrupky, and then Shuffield. Soon, the bell rang, and Gage told me to leave my binder on the table. I nodded, then followed him. The lunchroom was right across from the band room, so Gage and I were the first ones in the lunch line. I chuckled at his little 'secret' of getting to lunch fast, then we got our food. 

Once we got back in the band room, we sat at back at the table and started eating. Soon, more kids came in, and I tried to hide again. Gage said don't worry about it, since it was some of his friends. 

"Hey guys! This is Elizabeth, bu-"

"But call me Libbie," I somehow found my voice. They smiled and sat by us, then started eating. 

"Lib, this is Halle," Gage pointed to a girl next to him. "She's my girlfriend, so she's off limits."

"Gage!" Halle laughed, hitting his arm. 

"Anyway," he smirked. "this is Cody, my best bro from another hoe."

"I should kick your ass, why am I even your best friend?" Cody tried not to laugh. 

"And this is my friend Mackenzie," Gage said, pointing to a petite girl sitting at the end of the table, closest to me.

I glanced up at her, a smile on my face. The smile disappeared once I realized who it was. I knew the name sounded familiar, but when I saw her face, it all made sense. Mackenzie. The teacher's daughter from my old school that was my girlfriend. The one that moved away. The one that I hadn't had any contact with for over a year.

"L-Libbie?" she asked, staring at me.

"Mack?" I asked.

"You guys know each other?" Cody asked.

"Yeah," Mackenzie chuckled. "We, uh, used to date at our old school. Everything was great, until my mom found out."

"Hell was definitely raised that day," I chuckled. 

"Tell me about it," Mack laughed. "But Lib! Holy shit, I missed you!! I'm sorry I never texted you or anything, my mom said I couldn't and I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry!" she wrapped her arms around me and I did the same.

"M, don't worry about it," I chuckled. "Hey, now we're at the same school, so we can pick up where we left off!!" 

She smiled at me, then turned away, a light red rising to her cheeks. Now that I had actually seen her again, it's like she never left, it's like all those feelings I've ever had never went away, it's like they stayed right where they were supposed to, like I never tried to forget about them. Things felt normal, for once. They felt as normal as things can when you're a rock star's daughter. 

"So, Libbie, if you're not busy after school, there's an LGBT+ club meeting in the library," Mackenzie smiled.

"Let me text my dad," I said, getting my phone out of my pocket.

"Wait, you finally found your dad?" she asked, I nodded. "Well, what's he like?! Who is he?"

"Well, actually, his name is Andy, and he's married to his husband, Joe," I smiled, purposely leaving the Fall Out Boy aspect out of it. "That's kind of why I'm here ..."

"Oh shit, what happened?" she asked.

"You guys want to know?" I chuckled, they nodded. "Well, Mack knows about my mom, so I'm just not going to get into that, but basically, I did a shit ton of research one day after my mom left on a business trip and I eventually found who my dad was. I found he lived in Milwaukee here, so I legit walked here from Chicago, and once I got here, I went to the address I found and he opened the door. He was, like, super confused at first, but once I explained everything, he was actually totally chill about it. Him and Joe, and Summer!! I have a little adopted sister," I paused, smiling. "But after that, a bunch of shit happened that ultimately led us to bring my mom to court. Long story short, Andy and Joe won full custody over me, and here I am!!"

They all said they were happy I was here, then we continued eating. I eventually texted Andy and told him everything that had happened so far, including Mackenzie. Then, I asked if it was okay I stayed after school for the club meeting. He said both he and Joe were happy things were going well and that it was okay I stayed after. I told him I loved him, then thanked him. Almost right after that, lunch was over.

"What class you have now, Lib?" Mackenzie asked as we brought our trays into the lunchroom kitchen.

"Um, drawing, I think," I replied.

"Oh! So do I!" she said, making me laugh. "You're going to love Devroy," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I already met her, I had her for periods two and three. Lucky me, huh?" I said, she laughed.

We met back up with Halle, Cody, and Gage, then we all walked to drawing together, which was the one class we all had together. Gage and I sat at the same table we did before, and the rest of our group joined us.

As soon as Devroy started explaining, like she did second and third hour, I put my headphones in, making everyone at my table chuckle, which got us a mean glare from Devroy. It only made us want to laugh harder, but we kept our composure. Soon enough, we got our supplies, and by then, it was nearing the end of class. I wasn't complaining, since I wasn't the biggest fan of Devroy already.

"Mm, whatcha got next?" Halle asked.

"Uh, gym class. Dammit," I sighed.

"Hey, at least you'll have me!" Mackenzie said.

"Yes!!" I practically squealed, making her laugh.

We discussed what classes everyone else had next, and gym was the only class Gage didn't have with me. I was okay, since I'd have Mack with me. We picked up our things, then left the classroom when the bell rang. We said bye to each other in the hallway, then Mackenzie and I walked down the hallway to gym. We were laughing almost the whole time. I had to admit that it was really amazing catching up with her again. She seemed like she was the same person I was dating over a year ago.

We walked into the gym and sat on the bleachers, kind of away from everyone else in there so far. There were two gym teachers, which I thought was kind of weird, but I figured some kids would be with one, and the rest with the other. I hoped Mack and I would still be together, though.

"Hold on," Mackenzie said as she got up and went by one of the teachers. I saw her talking, then she pointed at me. The teacher smiled and nodded, then Mackenzie walked back to me. "I made sure that we're in the same class."

"Dude, nice!" I laughed.

"I have my ways," she smirked. "We like never do anything the first few days anyway, but I just wanted to make sure."

"Really? Nice," I said.

"So, why don't we talk??" she recommended. "Tell me more about your dads!"

"Can I trust you with something major?" I asked. "I mean, I know I can trust you, but I really do not want this getting out."

"What's up?" she asked.

"Joe and Andy ..." I said. "They're, like, famous." she got a confused look on her face, which made me chuckle. "Does the last name Hurley ring a bell?"

She thought for a second, then backed away from me, "No fucking way."

"I'm as serious as Gerard and Mikey Way," I said, putting my hand over my chest. "Andy and Joe from Fall Out Boy are my dads."


	5. 'Club' Meeting (Libbie's POV)

"You ready, Lib?" Mackenzie asked as she came by my locker as the last bell rang. I nodded, then followed her down the hallway.

She led me down to the library, where Gage, Cody, Halle, and other kids were gathered. There weren't too many kids, which kind of surprised me, but I brushed it off. We walked over by everyone and they greeted us, basically pulling us into a big hug, making Mack and I laugh. 

"You guys ready?" Mackenzie asked. 

"Let's do itttt," Cody said.

"Is Lib okay with this...?" Gage asked.

"Isn't this the LGBT+ meeting?" I asked, a weird look on my face.

"It was cancelled today," Halle chuckled.

"Oh, I was told that's what it was," I shrugged. "Are we just hanging out then?"

"You could say that," Gage smirked.

I just shrugged again, then followed them outside. I was told we were going to a park, so I quickly texted Andy, letting him know that the meeting was cancelled and that we were just hanging out instead. He said it was fine, so I put my phone back in my pocket and kept walking with everyone. We soon arrived at a park, which was kind of set back near the woods. Everyone sat on or near a picnic table, so I joined Mackenzie on the grass. I watched Cody and Halle as they dug through their backpack. They pulled out something that looked like a pencil case, then opened it. 

"O-Oh, you guys," I chuckled nervously. 

"She never smoke weed before?" Cody asked, packing a bowl in his pipe. 

"Nah," Mackenzie answered for me. "Lib, you don't have to if you don't want to."

I nodded, thinking about it. I mean, my dad - meaning Joe - had been doing it for years, and we've learned about it in school. Never really seemed like such a horrible thing to be doing, and I've always been curious. 

"I'll try it," I said, smiling.

"Atta girl!" Cody laughed. "I'll get it started," he said, putting the pipe to his mouth and lighting the bowl. He blew out a puff of smoke shortly after, then coughed a little. "Libbie?" he asked, handing it to me.

I took it and Cody handed Mackenzie the lighter. He told me to put the pipe to my mouth, and when Mack lit it, to suck in, not too hard, though. I nodded, then Mackenzie lit the bowl for me. I sucked it, and I felt the stinging of the smoke in the back of my throat. I pulled the pipe away, then blew the smoke out, not coughing nearly as much as Cody did.

"Bitch already doesn't cough as much as me," Cody said, flipping me off, making me laugh.

"Now it's a party!" Halle laughed, packing her pipe. 

For at least the next twenty minutes, we sat around the picnic table and smoked. We even had a contest to see who could hold the smoke in for the longest amount of time. I would have won, if it weren't for Halle. It was pretty close, though. We went through three bowls out of both Halle's and Cody's pipes. In a way I was proud I had finally done it, but I knew if Andy found out, he'd have my head. Joe, I don't think would care as much.

"Body spray," Mackenzie said, putting everything away, then grabbing a bottle of body spray out of her backpack. "Essential stoner need."

I laughed at her, not really being able to stop, since I was higher than cloud nine. Everyone started laughing as we passed the bottle around. Gage and Cody used their Axe spray though, because I guess they didn't want to smell like peaches. 

"You got a ride home, Lib?" Gage asked.

"I can text my dad," I said, digging for my phone.

As I pulled it out of my pocket, I tripped over a branch and fell to the ground. I curled up and started laughing, and everyone else did too, again, not even bothering to help me up or make sure I was okay. Soon enough, though, I got up and regained my composure. I texted Andy, letting him know to pick me up at school in a few. He replied, saying he'd be there soon.

"Andy's on his way," I said.

"Can we meet him?" they all asked. 

I hesitated, "Um, he's got a meeting at work, I don't know if he'd have time."

They all smiled, saying that was okay. There was always another time. I knew there would be another time, but not for a while. I had to make sure I could trust all of them, besides Mackenzie. Soon, everyone walked their separate ways, but Mackenzie stayed with me and waited for Andy with me.

"I don't mind if you meet him," I spoke up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I trust you, and I know you won't spread anything around."

She smiled, then hugged me. I instantly relaxed into her arms, like I had never left them. She smiled and pulled me closer, playing with my long hair. 

"I missed you," I said into her shoulder. 

"I missed you too, Lib," she said, rubbing my back. "I was depressed for weeks after I left. My mom just didn't understand," she sighed. "I always told everyone I was in a relationship still because I couldn't forget about you."

"R-Really?" I asked, she nodded. "I couldn't forget about you either. I was actually talking to Joe and Andy the other day about you. I said I was trying to repress my feelings for you because I thought I'd never see you again, and no-"

"Now look where we are," she smiled. 

"Yeah," I said. "Small world."

"Our world doesn't have to end, you know," she said, pulling me out of her lap.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"We can pick up where we left off, we can act like we never broke up," she said.

"B-But your mom," I said.

"Don't worry about her. I talked to her, everything's okay now. She may not like the thought of me dating both guys and girls, but she's come to terms with it. She doesn't mind as much now. She's okay," she explained.

"You still like me that much, huh?" I chuckled. 

"Never stopped."

"Okay," I said.

"Really?" she asked, I nodded. 

She pulled me into her arms again and kissed my head. I had her back, she was mine again. It honestly felt like nothing had changed. Right at that moment, I heard Andy pull up, making me laugh into Mackenzie's chest.

"That Andy?" she asked, pulling me out of her chest.

"Yeah, wanna meet him?" I asked, standing up.

"Sure!" she smiled.

"Wait, I don't ... smell, do I?" I asked, and she inconspicuously moved closer to me.

"Nah, you're good," she laughed.

I took her hand and pulled her towards the vehicle. Andy rolled down his window and smiled. I pushed Mack closer and she froze. Fall Out Boy had always been her favorite band, and I assumed that aspect of her life hadn't changed.

"Guess I'll be doing to talking," I laughed. "Dad, this is Mackenzie, my ex who is now my best."

"Oh! You're Mackenzie? I've heard all about you!" Andy smiled. "So, she's now your ... 'best?' And what does that mean?"

"We're kinda back together," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Really? That's great! I'm glad to hear," he smiled.

Mackenzie eventually found her voice and started talking to Andy, just treating him as a normal person, which I knew he appreciated. We all talked for a good fifteen minutes, then Mackenzie said goodbye and I hopped into the vehicle.

"So, Mackenzie goes to school here?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, I met her at lunch. Small world, huh?" I said. 

"You're tellin' me," he laughed. "But seriously, Lib, I'm happy for you. What made you guys rekindle?"

"Well, we were talking while we were all hanging out; yes, I made friends on the first day. Sue me," I laughed. "Anyway, Mack and I both confessed that our feelings for each other never really, like, went away. Guess we just kind of decided to act on them," I shrugged.

"Well, I hope she treats you well," he smiled, pulling onto our road.

"She does, don't worry," I smiled, looking out the window. "She does."

\--------

YAY YOUNG REKINDLED LOVE!

ship name for libbie and mack?  
-Mibbie  
-Lack

I personally like Mibbie xD

What do you guys think?


	6. October (Libbie's POV)

"Babe!" I got woken up by someone shouting. "Get up!"

"M-Mack?" I asked groggily as I sat up. "What are you doing here? It's Saturday."

"Andy let me in," she chuckled. "Anyway, get up, get dressed."

"Why?" I asked, standing up.

"Just do ittt," she whined, kissing my cheek.

I chuckled at her a little bit, then went to my closet, grabbing clothes, then went to my bathroom. I got ready fairly quickly - it would have taken less time if my makeup had decided to cooperate - then went back into my bedroom.

"Where are we going...?" my question trailed off as I stuck my head in my closet again, grabbing my combat boots. "Babe?" I asked, picking my head up. No answer.

I mentally slapped myself for basically talking to myself, then slipped my boots on. I walked into the living room, where Mack, Andy, and Joe were. Summer was at a friend's house for a playdate. I sat on the couch next to Mackenzie and curled up in her lap, still tired, since she woke me up at ten am.

"Tired?" she asked, I nodded. "Anyway, you ready?"

"For what?" I asked.

"Come on," she said, pushing me off her lap, then standing up and taking my hand, practically dragging me off the couch. 

"Bye, I guess," I chuckled, waving to Joe and Andy.

"Make sure to text us every once in a while to let us know you're still alive!!" Joe said as I almost fell out of the front doorway. 

Mackenzie dragged me to her mom's car - which was the same teacher back at my old school. This was my first time seeing her again, so I was a little nervous. Mack and I got in the backseat, then buckled. Her mom actually smiled at me, and we wound up making small talk. It felt like a huge weight lifted off my shoulders knowing that her mom was okay about us - finally. We continued driving, and soon we arrived a little outside of town. Mack's mom dropped us off and waved as she drove off.

"What are we d-"

"Close your eyes," Mackenzie smiled, cutting me off. "Close 'em, close 'em, close 'em."

I chuckled, then put my hands over my eyes. I felt Mack grab onto my shoulders, then start walking me. We didn't walk very long, and soon, I heard screams, laughter, talking, and other sounds. I also smelled popcorn, cotton candy, and greasy food. I smiled to myself, knowing where she had brought me.

"Can I open my eyes nowwww?" I whined.

"Hold on," she said, and then she let go of my shoulders. I heard feet running around, then I heard her say, "Open your eyes, babe!!"

I opened my eyes and then covered my mouth. Mackenzie brought me to Milwaukee's annual carnival, and she even gathered all of our friends; Cody, Gage, and Halle. I ran to all of them and wrapped my arms around them all, pulling them into a big group hug (which is just one more thing I had in common with Andy (or all of Fall Out Boy, actually), since he loved group hugs).

"What's the special occasion?" I asked, walking onto the fairgrounds with them.

"Mack tells us that it's your birthday tomorrow," Gage smirked.

"Mack!" I squealed, hitting her shoulder. 

"What?! Am I not supposed to want my girlfriend to have a good time for her birthday?" she asked.

I just rolled my eyes, then kept walking with all of them. We agreed on hitting as many rides as we could first, then maybe getting a bite to eat. As we walked towards our first ride, the scrambler, I texted Andy, telling him what was happening. He said he knew all along, him and Joe, and then said to have fun. I sent him a picture of me flipping him off, then he replied, saying he loved me and that I so get this side of me from Joe, even though we're not related. I rolled my eyes, then put my phone away.

"I call sitting with Lib!" Halle said, grabbing onto my hand, making me laugh and Mackenzie fake pout.

We hopped on the ride, along with other people, then worked came around and made sure our carts were locked. Soon, then ride started and music started booming around us. Halle and I threw our hands in the air, laughing as we did so. We looked back and saw that Gage and Cody were doing the same, and Mackenzie, too, even though she was in a cart by herself.

We had to have ridden that ride at least three times in a row, and we all went with different people each time. Once we had had our share, we went to my ultimate favorite ride - the gravitron. I loved it, it made me feel like I was on cloud nine, which I now know what that actually feels like. We got on and laid against the upright pads. A few more people climbed on, then the worker closed the door and got in the control pod in the center. We started spinning, and soon, our pads rolled upwards from the force. The five of us were laughing the whole time, and Gage even flipped upside down, even after the worker yelled at him.

We soon got off that ride and stumbled down the stairs from being a little dizzy. We rode a few more rides, including those strawberries that you sit in and spin around, those big slides you go down on those potato sack things, and then the ferris wheel. Mackenzie and I decided to be your stereotypical couple and kiss at the top, which made us laugh, and Gage and Halle made groaning noises from the cart behind us (even though we all know they kissed at the top too). After we got off, we went and grabbed some food and I texted Andy again, letting him know I was 'still alive.' 

"Whatcha want, babe?" Mackenzie asked me. I looked over the menu, then ordered a blue-raspberry snow cone. I thanks Mack for buying me it, then we went and sat down by the rest of the guys.

"So, having fun with your pre-birthday celebration?" Cody asked.

"Hell yeah!" I laughed, chewing on the ice from my snow cone. "You guys are some keepers, you know?"

"Aw, I might just cry," Gage said, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Smartass," I said, flicking ice at him.

He stuck his tongue out at me, then we all continued eating whatever we had gotten. After that, we hit up a few more rides - ones that wouldn't make us vomit everything we had just eaten. After that, we decided to head back to Gage's place. He didn't live too far from where we were, so we walked there. I let Andy know, again, and he said to not hitchhike or get kidnapped. I told him it was too late, then he sent me a picture of him flipping me off.

We soon arrived at Gage's house, where we literally ran into his parents, Mr. Eparvier, and well, Mr. Eparvier II, as they were leaving to go out to dinner. We said goodbye, then walked in. This was only my second time at his house, since I felt kind of weird being in the same house with my principal. We walked into Gage's room and he closed and locked his door. He walked over and opened his window and took the screen out. I already knew what was happened, and it made me laugh. 

"So, Libbie, baby," Gage said, making me laugh. "since it's your birthday, or close enough to October twenty-third, I made you something special..." he trailed off, digging under his bed and pulling out his storage box. He pulled out a smaller box and gave it to me.

"Are you proposing? Because I don't think Mack would be too happy ..." I laughed, making Mackenzie glare playfully at Gage.

"Well, is that a yes?!" Gage asked, laughing.

"Oh, totally!" 

"Just open the damn box," he laughed.

I chuckled, then pulled the bow off the box, then pulled the top off. "Holy shit, not one, but two blunts? You must love me."

"I do, I do! Happy sixteenth, you loser," he said, hugging me.

I hugged him back, then took the blunts out of the box. "Don't just sit there, light me up!"

Everyone laughed, then Gage threw me a lighter. I sat on the windowsill, then put the blunt up to my mouth. I sucked in, then pulled it away, holding the smoke in for a bit. Needless to say, my new friends had turned me into a complete stoner in just two months. I chuckled to myself, thinking about the day I first hung out with them, which was the first day of school, and when we smoked.

"Anyone wan' a hit?" I asked, holding the blunt between my fingers, holding it out towards them.

"Nah, man, it's your birthday blunt," Halle said, looking up from packing one of Gage's pipes.

"This one all to myself? Scratch that, two all to myself? Guys, I'ma be plastered," I said, taking another hit. "No way I'll be able to go home," I laughed.

"Already taken care of, I told Andy and Joe that you were going to stay the night at my place, even though we'll be here," Mackenzie said, laughing and walking over by me. She rested her hands on my shoulders, then I smirked, putting the blunt up to her mouth. She chuckled, then took it, inhaling, then exhaling smoke out the window.

Halle soon joined us by the window with Gage's pipe, then started smoking. Gage and Cody stayed by his bed, having some competition on who could roll the best blunt. Us girls just rolled our eyes, the continued smoking. I finished off the first blunt, then lit the second one for Mack, which we shared.

\----------

After we finished smoking, I was high off my ass and sprawled out on the floor. A blunt and a half was the most I'd ever smoked in one sitting, so needless to say, I was feeling it. Gage kept one of those big containers of cheese puffs in his room for situations just like this, so he grabbed it and set it by me, since I had a serious case of the munchies. Halle started eating it too, and Mackenzie just laughed at us. Cody and Gage were just sitting on the floor, staring at nothing, kind of like I was, besides the cheese puffs.

"Good present?" Gage asked, still staring at the wall.

"What?" I asked, quite delayed. 

"Weed, it's always a good present," he said.

"Definitely," I laughed, making Mackenzie laugh, since she was the giggly high.

For the next few hours while we all rode off our highs, we laughed, talked, and jammed to music, which was mainly Fall Out Boy, which made me laugh. Mackenzie was still the only one who knew about Joe and Andy so far, but I intended to tell everyone else soon enough. I knew I could trust them all now, but I was waiting for the right time. 

Soon enough, Mackenzie's mom came and got us from Gage's. She brought us home, where we hid in Mackenzie's room for the rest of the night. The only time we came out was when the pizza we ordered came. We took the box from her mom, then ran back into Mack's room, which made her mom laugh.

"WHY IS PIZZA SO GOOD?!" I asked, stuffing another slice of black olive pizza in my face.

"That question basically describes my whole life," Mack said, doing the same. "Hm, so whatcha wanna do after this?"

"I don't know, netflix and chill?" I said.

"You're such a mainstream white girl, stop it," she said, throwing a black olive at me.

"Hey!" I laughed, picking it up and eating it. "You're dating this mainstream white girl, so what's that say about you?"

"Hmmm," she thought. "It says that I love anyone no matter how weird they are," she smirked.

"This is why I love you," I laughed, putting the pizza box on the floor.

"What?" she asked.

My eyes shot up and I looked at her, paralyzed with fear. I had finally realized what I said. I told her I loved her. I finally told her I loved her. I didn't know what to think of it, since it just slipped out so nonchalantly. I kept staring at her, and she didn't say anything; a smile just appeared on her face.

"I love you too," she finally said, crawling over blankets piled up on her bed between the two of us. She pushed me onto the pillow behind me and leaned down and kissed me.

I smiled against her lips and wrapped my arms around her neck, deepening our kiss. She leaned down more, kissing my neck while I ran my hands up her back. I undid her bra, then she sat up and pulled it off. She straddled my legs, then ran her hands up the front of my shirt. I bit my lip as I felt her rub my breast, then she had me sit up so she could undo my bra. I slipped it off, then flipped us over so I was on top. She smirked at me, then pulled down on my neck, so our lips were touching. I kissed her roughly, slipping my tongue into her mouth. She put her hands up my shirt again, rubbing my breasts again. I moaned quietly into her neck as I pulled away from kissing her.

She smirked at me again, then pulled my shirt off. She smiled at my chest, then leaned in, kissing my breasts and sucking a little, making me moan again as I ran my fingers through her hair. As she kept kissing me, her hands found their way to my hips, eventually sneaking them under the elastic of my pajama pants. I bit my lip again as she slipped her hands somewhere else. She pushed me back onto the bed and looked at me. I nodded, so she slipped my pants and underwear off. She smiled, then ran her hands up and down my body. I was scared and self-conscious, but she didn't seem to mind. And, in all reality, seeing her smile made most of my feelings go away. It felt like I was meant to be with her. I was completely comfortable with her after seeing that one look. That's when I knew I really did love her.

She leaned down again, kissing me as her hand rubbed my inner thigh, then made its way to my center, rubbing my clit gently. I moaned again, which made her smile against my lips. She soon pulled off and kissed my neck, making her way down my body, until she made her way all the way down. She looked up at me again and I nodded once more. She soon plunged her tongue on my clit, which made my hips buck slightly. 

I bit my lip as she sucked, then I let out a louder moan when she slipped a finger inside me. She picked her head up and chuckled a little, putting a finger to her lips, telling me to be quieter. I threw my head back as she added a second finger, then pulled her on top of me, kissing her over and over again. She ran her free hand through my hair as her other hand was making me fall apart beneath her. I gripped her body, hiding my head in the crook of her neck as I rode out my natural high this time.

Afterwards, she pulled her fingers out and I pulled her up towards me again. I kissed her gently, then rested my forehead on hers. She smiled, then kissed the tip of my nose. She fell down beside me and wrapped her arms and legs around me. I pulled her close, then pulled the covers over us. I kissed her forehead and told her I loved her again.


	7. Not So Sweet Sixteen [Part One] (Libbie's POV)

Saturday.

My sixteenth birthday.

My sweet sixteen.

The best day of my life, right? I can only hope it will be.

Mackenzie said she had something great planned for me again, and after all the fun we had yesterday - with everyone else and by ourselves - I'm excited to see what today brings. I was still at Mack's house and she was sound asleep, while I sat against the bed on the floor on my phone. I was texting Halle, who was surprisingly awake, given it was only nine-thirty. Normally I'd sleep until noon, but whenever I sleep over at someone's house, I always wake up way earlier than normal, for some reason.

"Oh god!" I quietly shouted as I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. I looked up and a smile came over my face. "You're an ass. No scaring the birthday girl."

"Happy Birthday, baby," Mackenzie said, kissing the top of my head. 

"Thanks, love," I said, setting my phone down and standing up, facing her and pulling her into my arms. "So, what's planned today?"

"Uh, uh, uh, secret," she said, kissing me then running out of the room, making me laugh. 

I jumped over the pizza box that was on the floor from last night and ran after her. She ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch. I ran to her and grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the floor. We kept laughing as we laid on the floor, and soon, her mom came into the living room, tying her robe and yawning.

"Did we wake you? I'm sorry," I said, sitting up.

"Oh! It's nothing, honey, I was awake anyway," she smiled. "How about some breakfast?"

"Let me help you!" I offered, getting up.

She smiled and thanked me, then I followed her into the kitchen. Mackenzie followed us, but sat at the half wall. Her mom and I laughed at her, then we started making breakfast, which was pancakes, bacon, and toast. I handled the bacon and toast while her mom made the pancakes. Once everything was made, I got plates out of the cabinet and handed everyone a plate. I let her mom go first, then Mack, then myself. We sat at the dining room table and ate, and all the while we were eating, I tried to get Mackenzie to tell me what she had planned today.

"Keep askin' and we're not doing anything," Mackenzie smirked, biting into her bacon.

"Ugh," I groaned, setting my fork down. "Why do you hate me?"

"Yes, I hate you. I cannot stand you," she rolled her eyes playfully, making me chuckle. "Anyway, you done?" I nodded. "Good, I'll take care of your stuff, go get dressed."

"But I don't have any clo-"

"Grab stuff from my closet," she said.

I got up from the table and skipped down the hallway, back into Mack's room. I opened her closet door and went through her shirts, grabbing a twenty one pilots shirt. I went through her dresser and grabbed black and black and white checkered skinny jeans - the same pair I had at home. I skipped into her bathroom and closed the door. I quickly changed, then threw my hair up in a perfect messy bun. My makeup, somehow, still looked okay, so all I did was darken it a little, then apply some mascara. I touched up my eyebrows a little, then opened the door and threw my clothes near the end of Mack's bed. 

"You ready?" Mackenzie walked into her room, fully changed, makeup and hair done. 

"Yeah," I chuckled. "What are we doinggg?" I whined.

She simply smiled at me, then took my hand and walked out of her room. Her mom had her keys and purse in hand and was halfway out the door when we walked down the hallway. Mack dragged me outside where the crisp, fall air hit me and made me shiver. We hopped in the vehicle and drove off.

Soon, we pulled up in front of my house. I got a confused look on my face and Mackenzie just laughed at me. We got out and she took my hand again. We waved goodbye to her mom, then walked up to my house. She opened the door and we walked in.

"SURPRISE!" everyone said as they jumped out from behind furniture.

"You guys!" I said, putting my hand on my chest, trying to recover from the heart attack I was sure I just had. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Mackenzie smirked.

I rolled my eyes, then ran to Joe and Andy, where they scooped me up in their arms and spun me around, making Dallon, Kenny, Brendon, Spencer, Tyler, Josh, Hayley, and Summer laugh. I made my way around to everyone after they let me down and hugged them. After that, we all sat down and talked for a good hour or so, then we decided I should open my presents, which I totally wasn't going to object to.

I sat on the floor in front of everyone and made Mack hand me the presents. She sat next to me and handed me the first bag. It was from Dallon and Brendon. I pulled the tissue paper out of it, then pulled a few things out of the bag. 

"You did not," I said.

"Oh, but we did," Dallon smirked. "You, my lovely niece, are going to spend Panic!'s next concert here in a few weeks backstage, hanging out with us and the opening bands."

"You guys!!" I said again, scrambling to my feet and running to them. They laughed and gave me a big hug. I sat back down shortly after, then grabbed a couple clothing items that were from the bag.

"Oh, and you have to wear those clothes," Dallon said as I held up the shirt.

"MAGIC MAN!" I said, practically hugging the shirt. "Wait, wait, wait, does this mean that Magic Man is an opener?" Brendon nodded. "OH MY GOD!" (A/N, this is actually me okay). Everyone started laughing, which only made me laugh harder. As soon as I composed myself, I thank them again, then set the presents aside and grabbed the next one from Mackenzie.

"Looks like it's from Tyler and Josh," Mack smiled.

I smiled, then grabbed the card taped to the bag. I opened it, read the card, smiled, then opened the bag. (A/N this chapter is shit what am I doing). I nearly freaked out from what was inside. It was a copy of their newest album, Blurryface, and it hadn't even been released to the public yet (A/N yes I know its been out for a while, but let's pretend xD), and they also got me a shirt for their upcoming tour, The Blurryface Tour. 

"You guys!!" I said, hugging the shirt. "This is the best thing ever!" I said, making Brendon 'pout.' "Oh, oh, no I didn't mean that. Brendon stop crying. No, don't do that. I swear to god I will come over there."

"I see where I stand," Brendon said, spinning around on the couch and crossing his arms.

"Well, you're sitting, so like," I shrugged, he smirked at me, making me laugh.

Mack handed me the next present, which was from Kenny and Spencer, who got together for one of my gifts. I opened it and pulled out more clothes, Panic! clothes to be exact. There were two shirts I had been wanting, and I'm sure Andy or Joe told them I wanted them. There was also a CD in there, like Tyler and Josh did. I picked it up and nearly squealed.

"I finally own every Panic! CD!" I said, holding Pretty. Odd. up in the air.

"Same girl!" Brendon got up and high fived me, making everyone laugh.

"Thanks guys," I said to Kenny and Spencer.

"Me next!!" Hayley said, smiling.

Mackenzie handed me the boxed present from Hayley, which was heavy and long. Mack held one end in her lap, while I held the other in mine. Hayley spoke up and said it was from her, Taylor, and Jeremy, and that they felt bad they couldn't be here. I ripped open the wrapped paper and my jaw nearly dropped down to the floor. 

"You guys did not,"I said. 

I pulled the rest of the wrapping paper off and pulled the box out. I stood it up and looked at it in awe. They had gotten me one of the guitars Taylor used in their music video, Monster. It was a Fender Blacktop Jaguar HH, and I was certain I was already in love with it.

"That's the actual one he used in the video," Hayley smiled. "We wanted it to be something special."

"Wait, Taylor actually used this in the Monster video? Oh my god!!" I said. "Hayley, this is amazing!!! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, sweetie," she smiled.

After I got over the fact that I owned a guitar that Taylor York used, Mack handed me the last gift, which was from Joe and Andy. It was a small bag with a card. I opened the card and read it, and then I pulled a note out of it. I opened the folded paper and read it.

"Happy Sweet Sixteen, baby girl! You mean more to us than we could ever tell you. I'm so glad we finally met, because look where we are now! We're one big, happy family and I don't think I could ask for anything better. You're probably wondering why Joe and I are writing this, right? Well, here's why: Libbie, though you've only been in our lives for a few months, you've changed us as people, and we've been able to watch and see you change as a person, as well. Do you know how rewarding that is to see as parents? It feels like we're reliving Summer's life so far, seeing her grow up into the rambunctious six year old she is today. I wish every day that I was there when you were born, that I was there to see you learn to walk, to talk, even for potty training! But, sadly I wasn't, and now I know that this is my time to make up for that; Joe's too. He thinks of you as his own daughter more than anything. It warms my heart to see the two of you as close as you are. I feel like you think of both him and I as your parents, like real parents. And honestly, Joe and I couldn't ask for anything more than that.

But, one thing I'm proud and happy to be a part of is your sweet sixteen. That's a big milestone in a girl's' life, and I'm just happy I'm here to witness at least that. I think about the future a lot and realize that I'll be here when you get married, when you start your own family, I'll be here when Summer becomes and aunt. Lib, I'll be here for all those things. I'll witness Joe and I becoming grandparents when the time comes. I'll be able to witness so many more things that I ever thought possible. I was too focused on missing your childhood, and while that's still a sad thought, at least I'm here now to see your future, to watch you grow into more of a beautiful woman than you already are, to watch you succeed at more things than you'll ever think possible. Joe and I will be able to witness everything in your life from now on. Not to say we all won't have our days where we want to rip each other's heads off, of course, but even so, things will be different from now on, things will be better than what you've ever had when you weren't here.

Speaking of your past, I feel the need to apologize for it. I can't even fathom the things Natalie did to you (should I treat her name like Voldemort? Should we not say it? CRAP I SAID BOTH VOLDEMORT AND NATALIE! LIBBIE TAKE COVER! I said them twice, we're probably going to die). It just baffles me that someone's own mother could do that to them. I'm just glad you're here with us now, safe and sound and away from her. 

This note is getting really long, isn't it? I should probably end it soon to spare you from reading too much and creating a lot of silence while you're opening your presents, huh? Anyway, baby girl, Joe and I love you so much, Summer too. We know you're here to stay and we couldn't be more thankful for that. You fit in perfectly with us, you've really blossomed here, and we love to see that. You're so special and precious to us and we want you to know that. 

We love you very much, and even though you don't think so, you're purr-fect.

Love, Joe, Andy, and Summer," I read in my head.

I looked up at them with tears in my eyes, then ran to them. I curled up in Andy's lap, my head lying on Joe's shoulder. They both hugged me, and I motioned for Summer to join. I hugged all three of them, still crying a little. Once I sat up, I told them I loved them a lot, then Joe wiped my eyes.

"Since when is it okay to make the birthday girl cry?" I asked, sitting back down on the floor, putting the small bag back in my lap.

"Sorry, babe," Andy laughed. "Anyway, open the bag."

I chuckled at him, then reached in the bag, feeling nothing. I reached farther down, then grabbed onto something. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was a collar for some small animal. It was black and it had a little silver bell on it. I gave them a weird look, which made Joe and Andy laugh.

"Am I missing something...?" I asked.

"Joe and I had a thought ..." Andy smirked. "We thought it was time to bring a pet into the house, so we thought you and Summer might like to get a kitten."

"Are you serious?!" I asked. "Oh my god, yes yes yes!" I practically shouted. "I'm going to cry again, stop it!"

The two of them laughed at me, then Summer and I practically danced around the living room from being so excited. Joe said that we were going to the animal shelter Monday after school. I was beyond excited. Mom - why do I still call her that? - never allowed pets. She never wanted any. She always told me I was 'more than enough for her to handle.' And, now that I was finally getting a pet, one of my own, I was beyond happy, words couldn't even describe it. 

"You guys are seriously the best," I smiled, going over and hugging Joe and Andy again.

\-----------

okay this chapter is seriously shit and I'm so sorry. this past month has been hell; I've been depressed more than ever, suicidal, and basically everything else under the sun. I'm pretty sure my writing reflects that. I hope you'll still vote.

thanks guys


	8. Not So Sweet Sixteen [Part Two] (Varying POVs)

*Andy's POV*

"Well, I'm leaving for now so you can relax and do family things," Mackenzie chuckled. "but I'll be back around eight to pick you up. Can't end your birthday without some friend time, right?" she smirked at Libbie. "Bye, love you. See you in a few hours!!"

Libbie hugged her, kissed her, then walked her outside, where she waited with Mack until her mom came to get her. Afterwards, she came inside and helped Joe clean up the wrapping paper and any other messes that may have been made. After that, the two of them sat on the couch by me, Libbie in the middle of us, while Summer retreated to her rooms to go play with her toys.

"Thanks you guys," Libbie smiled, snuggling up into Joe's side. "Kinda a love/hate relationship with Mack at the moment, though," she chuckled.

"What do you mean? Did you two have a fight last night? You seemed fine tod-"

"Dad," she laughed. "No, we're fine. More than fine, actually," she winked. "I mean about the whole party thing. Caught me off guard."

"Hey, we helped plan it too. You can love/hate us as well," Joe winked.

"Already do," Libbie laughed. "Just kidding, I love you guys."

We shared a chuckle, then talked a little more, like how Libbie's night at Mackenzie's was, how the morning was, where she told us the story of being chased around the house, and more about the party. Libbie asked if we had any clue what Mack had planned for this evening, and honestly, Joe and I didn't have a clue, but we trusted her. I knew whatever it was, Libbie would have fun no matter what.

\-------------------

*Libbie's POV*

\-------------------

"Are you dressed and ready?" Mackenzie texted me around 7:45.

"What are we doing? What should I wear?" I replied.

"Anything's fine, really. Maybe something a little dressier if you want. Not too fancy though. Maybe just a cocktail dress or a nice shirt," she replied.

I threw my phone on my bed and ran to my closet, where I picked out my galaxy skater dress I'd been dying to wear ever since I got it as a gift from Pete and Patrick on Thanksgiving. I slipped my clothes off, put a fancier lace bra on - with matching panties, of course - then slipped my dress on. I twirled around, already in love with the dress that fit me perfectly. I kicked around a few pairs of shoes on the floor near my dresser, then decided on my combat boots. I couldn't be all dressy; I had to incorporate a little punk in there somehow. Once I got them on, I grabbed my small purse I had gotten from Spencer's, then threw my phone in it. I ran out of my room towards the living room, and right as I got there, the front door opened. Mackenzie walked inside and said I looked beautiful. I thanked her, kissed her, then waved goodbye to Joe and Andy, who also complimented me.

Mack told me to go wait outside for her. I shrugged, then said okay. I sat on the porch and waited for only a few minutes, then she walked out. I asked her what she was doing, and she said she was just giving Joe and Andy the run-down of what was going to happen tonight. I smiled, then we began walking. Mackenzie said it wasn't a far walk to where we were going, and of course she wouldn't tell me where this place was, even after I asked. It made me laugh, but I knew I could trust her.

\---------------

Less than ten minutes later, we arrived at a house I didn't recognize near the edge of town. I could hear music booming inside, and it made me smile a little. Mackenzie looked over at me and smiled, then took my hand and led me up the wooden stairs to the front door. She rang the doorbell, and soon, as the door opened, the music inside got louder, and I could see kids of all ages inside, red cups in hand, dancing, singing, yelling, and even getting a little freaky on the stairs. A girl a little taller than me, who also looked much older than me, stood in the doorway, a red cup in her hand as well. She smiled at Mack and I, acting as if she at least knew one of us, even though I swore I'd never seen her in my life. She motioned us inside, then closed the door behind us and disappeared back into the wave of people. 

"Do I know these people? Where are we?" I chuckled over the sound of the music.

"It's a friend of mine," Mackenzie said. "Ex girlfriend, really. We dated when I first came to school here. Didn't last very long, two months I think, but we stayed friends afterwards."

"Oh, I see. Seems like a fun party," I laughed. "Are the rest of our group going to be here?"

"Yeah! They should actually be here already!" she smiled, taking my hand again.

She led me around the house, looking in rooms and through people to try and find Gage, Cody, and Halle. Eventually, we found them on the back porch, next to kegs of beer. They each had red cups in their hands. We walked towards them and when they saw us, they practically screamed, then hugged us. We both laughed, then pulled away from them. 

"Happy Birthday, girl!" Gage said.

"Thanks," I smiled. 

"Beer for the birthday girl?" Halle asked, handing me a cup of beer.

"O-Oh, I shouldn't," I said, pushing the cup away.

"Girl, you're a fuckin' stoner. You have nothing to lose," Cody laughed, sipping his beer.

I shrugged, then smiled. I took the cup from Halle, then put it up to my mouth. I took a small sip, then swallowed after a few seconds. I shrugged again, making them laugh. It didn't taste bad, but it was an acquired taste I obviously didn't have yet. I kept drinking it, though, because Cody was right, I had nothing to lose. Might as well have one night of partying under my belt, right?

\--------------

As the night went on, so did the drinks. Two down, three down, fourth one down. Mack stopped after three, but the rest of us were still going strong - and definitely feeling effects too. I was stumbling through the house, my body not used to really any alcohol at all. I felt good, but I knew I'd pay for it tomorrow morning. I tried not to think about it, though, because I just wanted to focus on tonight and the amazing time I was having.

"Feelin' good?" Gage asked, stumbling over to me and putting his hand on my shoulder. 

"Hell yeah!" I said. "Dude, thanks so much for havin' Mack bring me here," I slurred. 

He just smiled at me, then took my hand and led me towards the stairs. We stumbled up them, then went into a room that wasn't inhabited by older kids. He sat me on the bed and slowly leaned in. I giggled, the alcohol making me incapable of understanding what was actually happening. Our lips connected, and our hands found their way to each other's bodies. Shortly later, our shirts were on the floor, and I was making my way to my knees. 

I kneeled on the floor, working at trying to unzip Gage's jeans. I finally succeeded and pulled them down to his ankles, along with his boxers, which freed his dick that nearly stood straight up. I wasted no time before wrapping my hand around it, pumping it up and down. He leaned back on his hands, biting his lip and letting a short moan escape his lips. I closed my mouth around his dick, sucking and making my cheeks hollow. He ran his hand through my hair and pulled on it a little, making me moan against his cock. I licked the underside of it, making him moan my name as he gripped my hair harder than before. 

He soon pulled me off of him, picking me up and turning me upside down, so he was holding my legs by his head. I held onto his hips, putting his cock back in my mouth. I moaned when I felt his tongue on my clit. He flicked his tongue, making my legs shake. I sucked his dick harder, wanting to please him as much as he was pleasing me. I gripped his hip harder with one hand, and with the other, I reached under and cradled his balls, making him moan against me. I flicked my tongue on his slit, making him moan once more. 

Gage put me on the bed, almost upside down. My head was at the foot of the bed and his head was at the other end. He leaned over me and I took his dick in my mouth again, and he did the same to me, swirling his tongue around my clit again. I moved my hips around his tongue, getting into the right rhythm to make me see stars. My body soon felt apart beneath him, making me run my hands through my hair, moaning his name. 

As I recovered, he got off of me and soon got into the same position I was in. He kissed me, running his hands over my As I recovered, he got off of me and soon got into the same position I was in. He kissed me, running his hands over my cheek. Without much warning, he thrust into me, making me groan slightly. He kissed my neck, kissing me to the rhythm he set with his hips. Soon, he picked his pace up, and he left me moaning his name once more. He pulled back, gripping my hips and pushing me into him with nearly every thrust. I had my hands in my hair, my voice was echoing off the walls; a few of his moans made their way into mine.

Soon, he let go of my hips and hunched over me again. He kissed me a few times, then I felt his muscles tighten around me. He threw his head back slightly and let out a breathy moan, signaling he had finally had his release. Afterwards, he fell down onto the bed beside me and ran his hand through my hair once more, then gently left a kiss on my lips.

"You know I've always liked you," he said.

"Really?" I asked, picking my head up a little.

"Yeah," he chuckled breathlessly. "I know I'd never have a chance with you though, considering you're a lesbian and all. Or are you? Considering we just ... You know," he chuckled again. "Guess a little alcohol will take you far."

"Yeah, I'm a les-SHIT!" I nearly shouted as I shot up in the bed. "Gage! I'm dating Mackenzie and we just ... We just did it," I said, covering myself with a blanket. "If she ever finds out, she'll be so heartbroken! I'm such a horrible person, oh my god," I said, covering my face with my hands, trying not to cry.

"Lib, she's not going to find out, I promise," he said, sitting up and covering himself as well.

"H-How do you know?" I asked, sniffling.

"I just do. Don't worry about it. It was wrong of me to take advantage of you anyway," he shrugged. "I won't tell her, and you'd better not tell Halle."

"Shit, you cheated on Halle too. Gage, we're terrible. I don't know if I can live with knowing I did this to Mack, though. I love her so much and all because of a few drinks, I totally fucked everything up," I sighed.

"Just don't think about it, everything will be fine, I pro-"

"L-Libbie...?" a voice trailed off as the bedroom door opened.


	9. Not So Sweet Sixteen [Part Three] (Libbie's POV)

"Libbie, how could you?" Mackenzie asked me, almost in tears on the edge of the bed. 

Gage had since left, mainly after being yelled at by Mack. I understood her hurt, I couldn't exactly blame her. I fucked up and I needed to own that. Would she ever forgive me? Didn't really look promising at this point. And, if she never did forgive me, well, that was on my conscience. Everything was my fault; I could have stopped Gage but I didn't. It wasn't the alcohol's fault, though it played a roll. I could have fucking stopped it.

"Babe, I-"

"Don't 'babe' me," she scoffed.

"I'm sorry," my head fell. "Mack, I honestly have no excuse for what happened. I'd blame it on the alcohol, but you and I both know I could have stopped it from happening."

"So, are you straight now?" she asked, wiping a tear falling down her cheek.

"N-No! Of course not," I retorted. "I-I don't know what I am, to be honest."

"I know you don't love me," she said, and I couldn't really argue with that. I mean, if I had truly honestly loved her, then I would have never let this happen. 

"I do, but maybe not as much as you and I had both thought," I said.

"Wow, thanks," another tear fell down her cheek.

"No, that's not the way I meant it," I said. 

"Then how did you mean it?" she asked, picking her head up slightly. 

"Well, the only solution I can come up with for all of this is that the idea of sex with a guy appealed to me. I know I'm a lesbian, as confusing as all of this sounds, but I think I had the mindset of wanting to just experience it before I gave my life to girls, you know?" I explained, trying to make her see it from my point of view. 

"I-I mean, that makes sense, kind of, but we could have talked about it," she said sternly. "You didn't have to go and screw Gage of all people behind my back. And what about Halle? Does she know?"

"S-She doesn't..." my voice trailed off. "And we both hope she won't find out. You won't tell her, will you?"

"I-I can't make that promise right now," she said.

"I understand," I sighed. "Mack, I'm honestly so sorry. I don't expect you to ever forgive me honestly, and if you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand..."

"I-I don't know yet," she said. "I need to think about it. I think it's time we both go. You know your way home, right?"

"Y-Yeah," I said, slipping my shoes on. "I'm sorry," I told her once more before I got up and left the room.

I made my way through hoards of people to get to the front door. Gage was near it, and he and I exchanged glances, then I opened the front door and left. The walk home wasn't too far, and I was happy I remembered the way, because I don't think Mack or I were prepared for an awkward walk together. The walk wasn't long either, considering I was home in under ten minutes. I slowly and quietly opened the front door, praying neither Joe nor Andy were awake. Sadly, as I closed the door behind me, a table lamp in the living room turned on.

"J-Joe! You scared me," I said, putting my hand on my chest.

"Sorry," he chuckled lightly.

"Were you waiting up all this time for me?" I asked.

"Yeah," he yawned. "Mack said you'd probably be back late, so I said I'd stay up while Andy got some rest."

"Oh, I see," I said.

"Was the party fun?" he asked, walking towards me and giving me a hug, then quickly backing away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, somebody was drinking ... Libbie, you're only sixteen," he gave me a stern look. I lowered my head, letting the tears flow. Joe knelt down, picking my head up with his hand. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking me over to the couch and sitting me down.

"D-Dad, I fu-fucked up," I cried into his chest, gripping his shirt.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"I messed up so bad," I cried. "Mack and I aren't together anymore."

"What happened?" he asked. "You guys were doing so well."

"T-That's what I thought, then I opened my damn legs," I cried harder. 

"W-What?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah, you heard me," I said. "I-I hooked up with Gage, dad, and Mack walked in afterwards, and just so much sh-shit happened. I-I feel so b-bad."

"Libbie, I don't know what to say," he said. 

"Neither do I," I said. "I don't know what to do either. Mack doesn't trust me anymore, I don't trust myself, and if Halle finds out that Gage cheated on her, all hell's going to break loose. Well, more than it already has. Dad, what do I do?"

"Libbie, this is something that needs to be worked out in good time," he said, still stroking my hair. "Did you talk to Mack about it?"

"Y-Yeah, and she said she didn't know how to feel. I can't blame her because I seriously messed up so bad," I said. "I don't blame her if she never forgives me."

"Hey now, don't talk like that," she said, pulling me closer. "You don't know what's going through her head right now. And, you won't know until you give her some time to herself to think about it. I'm not saying you don't need time to think either, but you're aware of how much you hurt her and how much you fucked up," he explained, making me feel shittier about myself, but also more understanding. "Just give her some time, give yourself some time, too. Everything will work itself out, and if it's not meant to be, it won't."

I sighed into his shirt, hugging him tighter. Everything was still running through my mind though; from how Gage took me upstairs, how it felt when our lips touched, how I felt when he did all those things to me, how I felt when I did all those things to him - and how it felt when Mack walked in. Emotions flooded my mind, making me physically sick to my stomach; aside from the alcohol, this was a whole new kind of sickly feeling. I held it together as best I could for the time being, until I finally told Joe I was going to go to bed. He kissed my head, then sent me to my room. I closed the door behind me, then instantly ran to my bathroom. I emptied my stomach into the toilet, falling against the wall afterwards. 

I ran my hands through my hair, sighing shakily, realizing how much I had hurt Mack. Once more, all the images, the feelings, the everything, flooded my head. I broke down in tears again, curling up on the shower rug and putting a towel underneath my head. I slowly cried myself to sleep, not being able to rid myself of the immense guilt I felt.


	10. The Feeling (Varying POVs)

A/N: Just an FYI, this chapter (possibly the next couple) may be a little depressing. You've been warned. DonT YELL AT ME.

\------------

*Libbie's POV*

I awoke the next morning, still in the bathroom, still lying on the floor with a towel under my head. I felt a little better for the most part, aside from the killer headache and the immense guilt still. I sat up against the bathroom wall, groaning and holding my head. I worked up enough strength to stand up and make my way into my room, where I then collapsed onto my bed and curled up in my blanket. I was soon able to fall back asleep, hoping I could eventually sleep this off, since it was Sunday and I didn't have to worry about anything going on.

*Andy's POV*

"Mmm, morning babe," I said, sliding over in bed and kissing Joe's cheek.

"Morning," he half yawned, half smiled.

"Did Libbie make it home safe and sound?" I asked, sitting up.

"For the most part," he shrugged.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Well, I'd let her rest for a bit. It's not really my place to tell you what happened, maybe she'll tell you later," he said.

I gave him a funny look, then got out of bed, slipping my plaid pants on and my black shirt. I wandered down the hallway, peeking in Summer's room to make sure she was still sound asleep. Afterwards, I made my way to LIbbie's room, where I quietly opened the door. She was curled up in her bed, her dress still on, her combat boots still on. I walked over to her bed and gently sat on it, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Libbie," I quietly said, shaking her just a little. She didn't move much, so I tried again. "Babe, wake up."

"Mm, what?" she asked into her pillow.

"Are you alright?" I asked, turning her so she was facing me.

"I feel better now," she added, and her alcohol breath hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Whoa, Libbie were you drinking last night?" I asked, and as if on cue, she completely broke down in my arms. I held her tight, stroking her hair, not really knowing what else to do.

"Y-Yes, I was drinking, okay? I got drunk and fucked up s-so bad," she cried.

"What happened?" I asked, wiping her tears.

"I-I cheated on Mack, dad, and with Gage of all people. I feel horrible. I don't know why I did what I did, but all I know is that I messed up. She's never going to forgive me, and I can't say I exactly blame her," she cried.

"Hey, calm down," I said, rubbing her back. "Let's deal with one thing at a time ... First off, Elizabeth, you're only sixteen; you should not be drinking. Can I assume there might have been drugs involved at some point too? Elizabeth, my nose does not lie. I know what weed smells like, given I live with a stoner husband. I'm not going to tell you you have to stop, but I'm not sure how I feel about it, okay? I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed in the use of both marijuana and alcohol," I explained. "How much did you drink?"

She sniffled, "I-I lost count after four or five beers."

"Jesus, Libbie. I'm also not saying you can never touch another drop of alcohol in your life, but don't you see what it does to you? Especially at a young age? You're hungover, I'm sure you were nauseous last night, and you had never touched a drop before last night, correct?" she nodded. "Then that only enhances the effects of it. Never having touched a drop to drinking five plus cups of beer? Elizabeth, you and I both know you're smarter than that. I'm very disappointed in you."

"I'm disappointed in me too," she cried, clinging to me more.

"Now what was going through your head when you started fooling around with Gage? Did Mackenzie and her feelings not even pop into your head?"

"T-They did, but, I don't know. I guess I-I just kinda pushed them to the side," she said. "As shitty as that sounds."

"You love her, right?"

"I thought I did," she replied. "But-"

"But?" I asked.

"But maybe I don't. Or maybe I don't as much as I thought I did. If I really truly loved her then I probably wouldn't have done this," she explained.

"That takes a lot of maturity to realize that, Libbie," I said. "Whereas everything else was necessarily mature, I'm glad you've realized that."

She didn't say much else, just kept clinging to me. I rubbed her back a little more, then managed to pull her off of me. I tucked her back into bed, took her shoes off, brought her some water, some ibuprofen, and a cool washcloth for her head, then told her to rest. I quietly closed her door behind me, then walked back to mine and Joe's room.

"Well I didn't hear any yelling, so that must be good," Joe let out a breathy chuckle, pulling back the covers for me to get back into bed.

I chuckled back, getting into bed, "Well, she knows I'm disappointed in her. I know she's hurting, both mentally and physically, so I decided to not get too much into it right now," I shrugged.

"Hey, you did good," Joe smiled, squeezing my hand. "You're a good dad."

"I know, and so are you, but I just never really thought of having to prepare myself for a talk like this, you know? Like, I didn't expect her to be this perfect little angel, but I also didn't expect her to come home drunk after cheating on her girlfriend after saying she was a lesbian."

"I totally understand," Joe said. "I can't say I expected it either, but it's just one of the many joys of being parents."

"I guess it's just hard to wrap my head around anything alcohol/drug related," I shrugged again. "You and I are both on the same page when I say we know she's smoked weed before, right?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. "I know the smell like the back of my hand."

"I know you do," I laughed lightly. "I told her I wasn't going to tell her she had to stop, I just told her I was upset with her. I didn't really know what else to say, you know? I mean, I don't really know how to act in these situations, I've never really had to deal with them. I'm not going to say you should deal with it because that would be wrong to say and to put on just you, but it would be nice to have your input, since you have more 'experience' with it."

"Babe, you know I'm here to help. If you want me to handle it, I will. If you want to help, great. You know I don't want you to ever deal with things on your own, especially if you're confused about them. I'm always here to help," Joe smiled.

"I-I just feel like I should be the one to deal with these problems though, you know? Because I missed fifteen years of her life, and I desperately want to make up for that by helping her," I explained.

"And, that's a totally normal feeling to have. It's not 'wrong' or 'odd' to have that," Joe explained. "But, you also have to realize that it's not your fault you missed out on her life. Natalie had all the say in it, and for some reason, she chose that messed up way of doing things. This is in no way your fault, baby. You not being there didn't cause her to drink or to smoke; she chose to do that by herself, and though they may be bad choices, she's still your daughter and you're still her father. You both can't change the past, but you can change the future."

*Libbie's POV*

I rolled over in my bed, knocking the cool washcloth off of my forehead. I groaned, curling up in my blanket. Everything was still replaying itself through my head; from how I walked up the stairs with Gage, from how how lips touched, from how our clothes were on the floor. Just everything. I couldn't escape it at this point, because the overwhelming amount of guilt I felt was enough to make me sick. Then my thoughts drifted to Mackenzie; could she forgive me? Would she forgive me? Could she see past this and still be friends with me? Or, would this ruin us forever? It was hard to tell.

And, now knowing that Andy was upset with me, well that didn't make things better. I'm sure Joe is disappointed with me, too. Hell, I'm disappointed in myself. They're right, I'm only sixteen; I've got my whole life ahead of me, and I shouldn't be wasting it by getting drunk and getting high. There are far better things I could be doing, but-

I zoned out of my thoughts as my phone buzzed on my nightstand, "Honestly, how could you do this to me?" I read the text from Mackenzie. 

I sighed, replying, "Mack, I'm sorry. I know I keep saying that, but I am truly sorry. I wasn't thinking, I drank too much. What do you want me to say?" 

M: "I want you to truly act like you're sorry. I want you to feel how I'm feeling right now. I loved you, Elizabeth. I could see a future with us, but then you went and you ruined it. Any talk of a future with you is out of the question. I don't know if I can forgive you, or if I even want to! Who's to say you won't go and do this again behind my back if we ever, ever get back together?"

E: "I don't blame you for not wanting to forgive me. I can't say I'd forgive me if I were in your position. I don't think I deserve it, and even if I am truly sorry, which I am, who's to say you'd believe me? You're hurt and that's understandable. Until you clear your head, you won't be able to see how sorry I really am. And I would never do this to you again. I wouldn't dream of it."

M: "Until I clear my head? Oh, babe, don't tell me to clear my head. I'm not the one who cheated! And how can you promise something like that? Once a cheater, always a cheater in my book. I'm not saying I won't ever forgive you, but even if I dare think about it, it'll take time to even get close to where we were! I've been cheated on before, and I guess I just hoped you'd be different."

E: "I am different."

M: "You're obviously not if you went and did this."

I didn't reply after that. I set my phone on my bed and pulled my knees to my chest. I cried, not knowing what else to do. I was at a loss. I wanted to talk to Joe or Andy about it, and even though I knew they'd listen, they would still somewhat agree with Mackenzie, which was only logical at this point. I know I fucked up, but I just didn't want to hear it.

Halle: "What the fuck happened last night? I thought you were supposed to be my friend?!"

Shit.


	11. Monster (Libbie's POV)

**WARNING: MAY BE TRIGGERING**

\--------------------------

Halle: "What the fuck happened last night? I thought you were supposed to be my friend?!"

I picked my phone up, trying to see through my tears. I debated whether or not I should reply.

E: "I am your friend. It was a drunken mistake."

Halle: "Bullshit! Even if you weren't drunk, it doesn't change the fact that you fucked my boyfriend!"

E: "I fucked up, what do you want me to say?"

Halle: "Don't fucking say anything. Don't talk to me or Gage."

I threw my phone on the floor, crying harder than before. I fucked up, I lost my friends. Life was great. Definitely the highlight of my birthday. I didn't know what else to do or what else to think. I rummaged around my bedside table, lifting up things in the first drawer. I threw them on the floor, then reached in the back corner of the drawer. I pulled the tape off and came face to face with an old friend; my blade. I stared at it, trying to convince myself not to do what I was thinking about. I didn't listen to myself, which has proved to be a pattern with me. 

My eyes left the stare-down I was having with the blade and went to my wrist, where there were still scars from previous times I had hurt myself. Without hesitation, I dragged the blade across my old scars, forming new lines of red behind it. I cringed a little, but refused to stop. I tore up my left wrist; lines of blood covered it, and a little dripped onto my bed sheets. I threw the bloody blade back into my drawer and curled up and cried. The contents of the drawer were still thrown about the floor, blood made its way onto my new dress that, after last night, had no meaning to me anymore. 

I laid there and cried, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to think. I heard my phone buzz a few more times, but I refused to look at it. I knew it would just send me farther down into the bottomless pit known as depression. My mind wandered from topic to topic, and soon, it was stuck on Gage; how was he feeling in all of this? Was he getting any backlash from Halle and Mack? Why hasn't he texted me?

I picked my phone up, ignoring the five texts from Halle, not even bothering to read them. I opened mine and Gage's messages, then started typing.

E: "Gage, I'm sorry. I fucked up. I shouldn't have done what I did. I fucked up so many things already."

Silence.

Check my phone.

More silence.

Glare at my arm, cry a little more, wipe it off.

Still nothing.

Put a sweatshirt on to cover up any evidence.

He hates me.

I curled back up into bed, pulling the blankets over my body. I held onto the sleeves of my sweatshirt with my hands and wiped my eyes occasionally. I patted my arm a few times here and there to dry any blood still lingering around. I closed my eyes, trying to find sleep that, with much effort, finally came to me.

\------------------

"Libbie, wake up," someone said, tapping my shoulder.

I stretched, rubbing my eyes, surely getting makeup everywhere. I looked behind me, seeing who woke me up. It was Andy; he had a saddened look on his face, but I didn't question it. 

"Dad? Why'd you wake me up?" I asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I can't handle this anymore," she said, getting up and walking towards the door and opening it. "Libbie, you're going back to Chicago with your mother."

"No!" I refused. "I refuse to ever go back to her! Put me out on the streets if you don't want to deal with me! Put me in foster care! I refuse!" I shouted, backing up on my bed.

"Libbie, you don't have a choice," Andy said, walking towards me and pulling me off of my bed forcefully. "You're going back with Natalie and that's final!" he shouted, throwing me on the floor at Natalie's feet.

I scrambled to get away, but Joe showed up and picked me up, gripping my cut up wrist harder and harder so I wasn't able to get away. He practically dragged me outside, then threw me in my mom's vehicle, buckling me in so I couldn't move. I watched and cried as he walked back to the house, where Andy and Natalie were standing on the porch. I watched them laugh, I watched them point at me.

"You'll take good care of her, right?" Andy smirked at Natalie.

"Don't worry, she'll get what's comin' to her," Natalie glared at me.

"Hit her good, babe," Andy smirked at Natalie again, then him and Joe retreated back into the house.

I watched Natalie walk down the sidewalk towards the car. She got in the front seat and looked back at me, "Miss me?"

\-----------------

"No! Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed myself awake.

"Libbie? Honey, what's wrong?" Andy asked as both him and Joe ran into my room. Andy sat on the edge of my bed and took me in his arms. I made my way out of them and backed up into the corner on my bed. "Libbie...?"

"D-Don't touch me," I swallowed. 

"Libbie, what's the matter? You know I'm not going to hurt you," Andy said.

"Hun, talk to us," Joe said, sitting closer to me.

"D-Don't f-fucking to-touch me," I said again, pulling my knees to my chest once more.

I watched as Joe and Andy exchanged confused glances. They still sat there, watching me with confused eyes. They didn't try to touch me anymore, but I knew they wouldn't leave.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Andy asked.

"N-Nightmare," I said.

Andy nodded his head, then slowly took me in his arms, where I clung to his shirt again. I started sobbing, and Joe rubbed my back. I cried, telling them I was sorry for everything, telling them how much I fucked up, telling them anything and everything that was on my mind. I apologized for hurting myself, which is when Andy looked at me with sad eyes, then noticed the small dots of blood stained on my sweatshirt. He sighed, holding me closer. He looked at Joe with the same sad eyes, then Joe got up and walked out. He came back a few minutes later with a few band-aids. Andy sat me up on his lap, my head still resting on his shoulder. Joe carefully pulled back my sleeve and put the band-aids on me. I cringed a little when he touched them accidentally. Andy stroked my hair, telling me it would be okay. 

"There, all better," Joe said, throwing the band-aid wrappers away in my trash can, then he started picking up the things on the floor. As he went to go put them back in the drawer, he gasped lightly, making Andy look at him. I knew what he had found, and frankly, I'm kind of glad. I knew he was going to flush it, and I was actually happy about that, because maybe that would make the temptation go away.


	12. I See Fire (Varying POVs)

**Andy's POV**

"She did it again," I said, following Joe into our room. "She fucking did it again."

"Okay, well, in her defense, babe, self-harm isn't something you can just stop," Joe said sternly.

"I-I know," I sighed, sitting on the edge of our bed. "God, that sounded so bad. I know you can just stop doing it whenever, I just wasn't thinking."

"Babe, don't beat yourself up about this," Joe said, sitting next to me, holding my hand. 

"I'm trying not to, but you and I both know how it feels to do that to yourself. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, because I know how empty you have to be feeling to do that to yourself," I sighed again. 

Joe just looked at me with sad eyes, then rubbed small circles on my hand. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, "What do you think her nightmare was about?"

"I can tell you," Libbie said, scaring both Joe and I as she appeared in our bedroom doorway. 

I moved away from Joe, patting the bed between us. Libbie walked towards us and sat down. It took her a little while to start telling us what had happened, but once she did, she couldn't stop. She told us about her nightmare, the texts from Mackenzie, Halle, the ones to Gage. She told us how she'd been feeling these last twelve hours, how much she hated herself and had no reason not to. She told us how sorry she was for everything, for drinking, for smoking, for being a horrible daugh-

"Elizabeth," I stopped her. "Don't you dare say you're a terrible daughter. You're far from that."

"But I-I fucked up so many things," she said, resting her head on Joe's shoulder, wiping her eyes.

"Libbie, this is just a bump in the road," Joe said, putting his arm around her. "I know you're hurting right now, but the important thing is is that you realized that you did mess up. That takes maturity to see, hun, and I know you may not feel mature or even important right now, but I can tell you that you are. You're so mature for your age, even with these little things that happened. Everyone has these bumps in their life eventually, it's not just you," Joe continued. "Don't think for a second that, just because you're feeling down, you've turned everyone against you. That's not the case. Friends always have disagreements, some lasting longer, some shorter, but even if they never get worked out, both still go on and live their lives. And your father and I certainly aren't against you either. Hun, we love you, Summer loves you, Pete and Patrick love you! You've got all the love you need right here. Fuck your friends," he said, making Libbie laugh. "I know I'm not good with this 'parenting stuff,' but my point is is that even though things are feeling hopeless right now, they're not over and done with. If you truly feel sorry for what you did, you'll do everything in your power to make things right - but, you also have to give people like Mack and Halle and even Gage some space. You can work things out by having that mutual respect for each other. And, if your friends all truly respect and love you as well, they'll try to work things out, too. Everything heals in good time, you just have to fight through it."

**Libbie's POV** **WARNING: POSSIBLY TRIGGERING!**

After Joe talked to me, I felt a little better. Not completely, but a little; enough to get me through the day, hopefully. I knew they were trying to help me, and honestly, even in my state, that's all I wanted. I was never one to tell people I wanted (needed) their help, but with Joe and Andy, it was different. I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust them. I knew that with whatever I told them, they'd keep it to themselves and not tell a single soul, not even Pete and Patrick. That only made me trust them more. They didn't force me into counseling or anything like that (even though it was talked about at some point), they understood that that wouldn't help. Therapy is about every kid's nightmare, when people are telling you that you need to get help, but all you really want is a hug.

A short while later, I made my way back to my room, taking my place back on my bed. I picked my phone back up from the floor and looked at it, going back and reading the texts from Halle, even though it was a horrible idea.

Halle: "You're such a fuck up, Libbie."

Halle: "You should have stayed with your mom, maybe she'd be able to finally 'knock' some sense into you."

Halle: "She obviously didn't hit you hard enough."

Halle: "Oh and by the way, we all fucking know who your fag ass parents are."

That's when I froze. How did she know? The only person I told was Mack, and there's no way she would betray me like that. Right?

E: "Mack ... did you tell everyone who my parents are?"

Silence.

E: "Please answer me."

Silence.

M: "So what if I did?"

E: "Dude! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone! Do you know what's going to happen to me now? Thanks a lot."

M: "What's going to happen to you? Bitch, what happened to me? What happened to Halle, to Gage? This whole mess is your damn fault, and I'm pretty sure none of us feel sorry for you, especially after what you did. Yeah, Gage fucked up too, but trust me, we're dealing with him too; it's not just you. You need to learn to grow the fuck up, Libbie. At this point, you might want to find some new friends, because we're done with you. You fucked up and you can't take it back."

E: "I did fuck up! I think we've established that. How many times do you want me to say I'm sorry? Even if I say it a thousand times, you and I both know that it won't be enough. I'm done with you guys too. I betrayed you, so I guess it's only fair you betray me, right? It's only fair that you ruin my school life by telling everyone who my parents are. At least I have two dads, you have fucking none, you bitch."

M: "Are you fucking kidding me? You're going to pull that card? So what if you have two dads? That doesn't make you special. And you only proved my point even more about how you need to grow up; you just pulled that 'You don't have a dad and I do!' card. Fucking mature, Libbie. How dare you make fun of how I don't have a father. He fucking died, you bitch. It was only three years ago, it felt like fucking yesterday! You're a fucking lowlife if you're going to say that shit. Don't fucking talk to me. I'm blocking you. See you never."

I just stared at my phone, knowing I couldn't/wouldn't reply. I started crying, knowing I had officially lost all my friends because of one little mistake. My phone fell out of my hands, bouncing onto the floor. I curled up in my blankets and cried harder than before. At that point, I missed my blade, I missed the way it felt as it dragged across my skin. I missed everything about it, the way it looked when the sunlight shining through my window hit it just right, the way my blood stuck to it, everything. 

I got up from my bed, rummaging through the other drawers in my bedside table. I found a pair of scissors and stared at them. I sat back on the edge of my bed and held them in my hands, starting to cry again. Without thinking, I ripped the bandages off that Joe had put on my arm and starting dragging the scissors on the same spot as the older ones. Some of them opened back up, and I created newer ones. I sat there crying, a little bit of blood dripping down my arm. I lifted up the right sleeve and put the scissors in my left hand. I did the same to my right wrist, crying just as hard. 

I threw the scissors down, falling to the floor, leaning against my bed and pulling my knees to my chest. I cried, not caring how loud I was. Blood was surely getting on my sweatshirt and pants, but I didn't care I didn't fucking care about anything anymore. I sat there, thinking about everything that had happened in just such a short amount of time. I thought about how maybe things would be better if I hadn't done what I did. Maybe things would be better if I wasn't here, who knows.

\--------------------------

OKAY IM SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER AIUFVWOUFBOEWBF I SWEAR I LOVE YOU GUYS OKAY

anYWAY I SAW ALL TIME LOW FOR THE SECOND TIME THIS YEAR ON SATURDAY AND HOLY SHIT IT WAS SO GOOD AND I GOT ONE OF JACKS GUITAR PICKS AND IM STILL SCREAMING OKaY bYe


	13. The Ringer (Andy's POV)

"Joe, it's been a few weeks and Libbie still isn't herself..." I sighed, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Well, I'm not saying I don't blame her, but I'm also worried about her too. I mean, she hasn't gone to school either," Joe said.

"I'm getting worried about that too, she hasn't done any of the schoolwork that we've picked up for her. I mentioned it to her the other day and that just set her off..."

"And not to mention that I think she's so depressed and down that she's making herself sick. She's barely eating as well," Joe said after we both heard Libbie run to the bathroom for the second time today. "I'm at a loss of what to do. Pete and Patrick even keep asking me if she's okay, babe."

"Should we try talking to her?" I asked, not knowing what else to do.

"We've tried that already," he sighed. "And we both know that a therapist is out of the question. It's not like they help much anyway."

"Well, we'll just have to keep talking to her. It's bound to help at some point," I said, getting up and taking Joe's hand in mine.

We walked down the hallway to Libbie's room. I gently knocked, and we heard a faint voice telling us to come in. We walked in and saw Libbie curled up on her bed facing the wall, her eyes half closed. We sat on the edge of her bed, me closest to her. I rubbed her back gently, asking how she felt. She opened her eyes all the way, sitting up and just looking at me. The look said it all - she felt like anyone but herself. I sighed, still rubbing her back. 

"I know you don't want to talk much, but we do need to talk," I said. "Listen ... Joe and I really think you should go back to school. Your grades are suffering, your relationships with your teachers ... everything. And if you don't want to go back just yet, then please make ends meet by at least doing some of your homework. I know it's the last thing you want to do, and I know all of this has taken a huge strain on you, but you still need to be a student, Lib. You still have to do the things you're told to do ... Do you understand?" I explained.

"I do," she said, sitting up a little more. 

"You know you can always talk to Joe and I, right?" I asked. 

"Of course," she nodded.

"Then ... why haven't you?" I asked, trying not to sound as harsh as it did.

"I-I don't know," she said, her voice breaking. "T-Things have just been so hard for me. I don't expect you to understand. I-I let things get to me way too much, obviously, and I just don't know how to handle them. And because of that, I feel like others don't know how to handle them/me, either."

"Babe," I said, pulling her into my lap and wiping a tear that was falling down her cheek. "You know that we'll at least try. Pete and Patrick will try too, if you choose to talk to them. You're surrounded by people who are so willing to help, you just have to ask for it," I said.

"I know, but some things I just don't want to talk about, you know?" she added.

"I totally get that. Hell, there are things that Joe and I don't even tell each other," I said.

"There are?!" Joe asked, trying not to smile. I hit him lightly on his shoulder, making Libbie let out a quiet chuckle.

"Of course there are. Lib, you don't have to tell everyone in your life what's going on with you at all times. If you ask for the help or if they offer, just tell them what you want to tell them. No one will make you tell them everything down to the last detail. And, if they do, I'm sure Joe and I will fuck 'em up a little," I chuckled.

"T-Thanks," she chuckled. "T-There is something I do want to mention ... I don't know how you guys w-will take i-it," she said, her voice breaking again, making me worried.

"What is it? What's wrong, hun?" I asked, rubbing her back again.

"I-I," was all she could get out. Joe and I looked at her, not saying anything, not wanting to push her. "G-God dammit, you're going to kill me."

"D-Did you cut again...?" Joe asked, trying to guess what she was going to tell us.

"W-Well," she stuttered. "Y-Yes, but that's not what I want to tell you."

"Is it about your 'friends?' Because I swear if they did anything or said anything to you, they won't know what hit 'em," Joe threatened. 

"Well, it's kind of about one of them," she answered, sitting up in my lap a little. 

"What did they do?" I asked.

"Gage..." she said, putting her head down. "H-He did something worse than that night we got together ... Well, we both kind of did."

That's when my heart sank. I figured out what she was trying to tell us. I wasn't too sure if Joe had figured it out yet, but judging by the look on his face, I figured he might have. We both looked at her, our faces blank. I cleared my throat, then looked at her.

"L-Libbie ...?" I said, almost in a question. 

She broke down, gripping my shirt and crying into it. I looked at Joe while I wrapped my arms around her. He had a look of disappointment on his face, but also confusion. I was sure I had the same. My baby girl was still a baby, and because of that one night, my baby girl was going to be a mother now. I didn't know how to feel about it. I had to admit that I was disappointed in her. I didn't want her to necessarily know that right from the start, because these next eight or nine months would probably be hard enough for her to handle.

"I-I don't know how it happened. In fact, it all happened so fast, I don't know what to think," she cried. "I'm only sixteen and I'm f-fucking pregnant," she cried harder.

"Hun, we'll discuss this when you're feeling better," I said, gently setting her back on her bed. "I'll bring you some ibuprofen and some water so maybe the morning sickness-" which now made so much more sense "-will ease up, okay?" I told her, disappointment in my voice. She nodded, trying to stifle her crying.

Joe and I walked out of her room and went straight back to the living room. I sat on the edge of the couch and held my head in my hands. 

"What the fuck," I said, sighing.

"I'm at as much a loss as you are," Joe said, resting his hand on my back.

"I don't know what to do!" I said loudly, scaring Joe slightly. "Natalie never let me around her when she was pregnant ... I don't know how to handle it, what help to get her, nothing! My baby girl is having a baby, what am I supposed to think? I-Is this my fault?" I asked him, on the verge of tears.

"Don't you dare think this is your fault," Joe said, pulling me into his lap. "It's not, it's not yours, it's not mine, it's Libbie and Gage's. This is a lesson in life, babe. It may be a shitty one, but it's still a lesson. It's her body, her decision. If she chooses to go along with this, then so be it. Just, her and Gage will have to rely on each other to give this baby their very best love and care. Of course we'll stand by her, even if we're upset with her," he explained. "But, don't you dare for a second think you could have prevented this. Libbie made the choice to drink, she made the choice to do what she did with Gage, and though it wasn't her choice to get pregnant, it was a consequence of their actions."

"Y-You're right ..." I said, wiping my tears. "Of course I'll be there for her, I just don't know how to wrap my head around this. I can't even imagine how she's feeling right now. Everything makes so much sense to me now, after hearing that come out of her mouth. I'm just disappointed in her ..."


	14. In The Night [Part 1] (Libbie's POV)

It was nearing midnight. I knew that everyone in the house had fallen asleep by now, but I laid awake in bed, staring at my ceiling, my hands rested on my stomach that was still its normal size - for now, at least. I wouldn't allow myself to sleep. It's not like I wanted to much anyway, even if it was good for the growing baby inside of me. I knew I needed to, but I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes and drift off, for the fear that I wouldn't wake up the next morning. It was a fear that was all too real, caused by the night seizures I'd still occasionally have due to Natalie's abuse. There were nights I could feel myself drifting off, so I would refuse to let myself sleep, fearing that one of the seizures would be enough to black me out for good. 

I tossed and turned, fighting to stay awake. I prayed that I wouldn't have another seizure, since it had been months since the last one. They only seemed to act up during stressful parts of my life, and these past weeks had definitely been stressful. Still, no seizures persisted, much to my liking. Still, though, I refused to sleep. I'd rather be tired for days than go through seizures. They never used to be as bad as they were now, and though I could still handle them if I were to have one on my own, I didn't want to go through it again, because sometimes I'd hit my head on something from shaking so much and I'd be in pain for days afterwards. It wasn't something I'd wish on anyone, even my worst enemy. 

Gage: "We need to talk."

His text snapped me out of my thoughts, making my eyes open wide, as if I hadn't been tired at all. I picked my phone up from the edge of my bed and read it. Talk? He wants to talk? He has the nerve to text me after weeks of self-pity and tell me he wants to talk? How many times did I ask him if we could talk? I ignored my frustration and texted back.

E: "Name the time and place, face to face."

Gage: "Can you sneak out now? I'm only a few blocks from your place, we could meet at the park we used to smoke at near school."

E: "Meet me outside my house in five minutes."

I got out of bed, walking towards my dresser. I grabbed an old pair of sweatpants and an old sweatshirt, throwing them on over my tank top and shorts. I grabbed my phone and put it in the sweatshirt pocket, then opened my door quietly. I looked down the hallway, seeing that both Joe and Andy's and Summer's doors were closed. I nearly tiptoed down the hallway into the living room. I slowly opened the front door, looking back seemingly every five seconds to make sure no one was watching. I closed the door behind me and walked down the sidewalk, standing there, waiting for Gage.

\------------

We arrived at the park ten minutes later, and the whole walk there had been filled with nothing but complete and utter awkward silence. I knew that we both wanted to say so much, but we couldn't bring ourselves to. This was the first time we had seen each other since that night almost four weeks ago. We sat down at the familiar picnic table and waited to see who would be the first to break the silence. 

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered. "I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to take advantage of you like I did, I didn't mean to ruin our friendships with people. I'm not going to blame the alcohol, Lib, because we still both did what we did, and who knows, maybe it would have happened regardless of the alcohol," he chuckled breathlessly. "I'm just so sorry for everything that's happened, okay? I didn't mean to put you through any of that. I know you've been having a rough time lately, I know you haven't been going to school, and I know people have been giving you shit, but Lib, fuck them, okay? Fuck 'em, and fuck what they think. Sure, we did what we did and are now living through its consequences, but hell, I'll be the first to admit that what we did was fucking fun, okay? I haven't stopped thinking about it," he continued. "I broke up with Halle, we're done. It's kind of relieving, to be honest, because she was a little bit controlling and got jealous at everything. But, I didn't just break up with her because of that ... I broke up with her because I realized I had feelings for you. Lib, I like you a lot," he chucked again. "I know you say that your sexuality is set in stone, but why did we do what we did? Why did we hook up? Why did we make ... love?"

I sat there expressionless. I knew he was staring at me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. He had just poured all his feelings out on the table in front of me, and though I was certain I may have felt the same, I knew everything would change when I told him the truth, the real consequences of our actions.

"Gage, I-I," I started. "Look, I feel the same, alright? But-"

"But nothing! What's the problem then? Why can't we be together?" he asked, cutting me off.

"Gage, before we commit to anything, there's something I need to tell you. You deserve to know the truth," I said, still avoiding eye contact.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Gage, I-I'm pregnant," I said, looking at the ground. "I'm fucking pregnant, and it's your kid."

Nothing. Silence fell over us again, and this time, it seemed ten times as awkward as before. It made me want to run back to the house and never come out again. But, I stayed there, sitting on the picnic table bench, hoping and praying that Gage would say something. I felt the table move, heard him sigh, then silence again. I picked my head up, looking over to where he was sitting and saw nothing. 

He bolted. 

I stood up from the table and looked towards the woods. I heard his feet crunching branches underneath them, so I bolted in the same direction. I ran into the trees, avoiding the branches that were dangling in the pathway. I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, but I still kept running. I came to a clearing in the woods that divided off into a couple more paths. I stopped running and looked around, seeing Gage sitting against a tree. I could hear him crying while he held his head in his hands. I walked over to him, sitting down next to him and pulling his head into my lap.

"Gage, I'm sorry," I said, stroking his hair.

"I-It's not your fault," he said. "If anything it's mine, but who cares about the blame. I'm just scared and worried - mainly about you. What are people going to say to you that they haven't already? What are they going to do to you?" he asked.

I didn't reply. It got my mind going, because he was right. What were people going to say and do once they found out I was pregnant at sixteen? How were his parents going to react? All the friends we fucked over? It would just be one more thing they have against me, against us. 

"Gage, I-I don't know, but like you said, fuck 'em, right?"

He looked up at me, a small smile appearing on his lips as he let out a chuckle. I smiled back at him - at anyone, for the first time in weeks - and wiped his cheeks with my sleeve. He grabbed my wrist, making me wince silently to myself, and stared at me, smiling more. Soon, the space between us disappeared, and his lips were on mine. I rested my free hand on his shoulder as I kissed back. He was right, I had said my sexuality was set in stone, but being with him felt right ... It felt like it was meant to be. Maybe I had fallen in love with him because he was my first experience with a man, maybe I had fallen in love with him because of the alcohol in my system. Or, maybe I had fallen in love with him because of his personality, the way he treated me, the way he cared for me - and the way I knew he wouldn't leave me alone to deal with this ... this consequence of our drunken Saturday night.

That's why I fell in love with him.


	15. In The Night [Part 2] (Libbie's POV)

I awoke around two in the morning and got out of bed, not being able to sleep after a night of tossing and turning. I made sure not to disturb Joe, who was sound asleep and snoring beside me. I closed our bedroom door quietly behind me and walked down the hall, peering into Summer's room to make sure she was still asleep. I made my way to Libbie's room and looked inside, seeing her blankets scrunched up on her bed. She seemed alright, so I gently closed her door and made my way to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water and sat at the half wall, flipping through yesterday morning's newspaper. 

Almost a half hour later, I was startled by the front door creaking open slightly. I put my cup down and looked behind me, seeing Libbie sneaking through the doorway. I became confused, because I thought she was in bed. I stood up, folding my arms. As the door closed, I cleared my throat, making her jump and cover her mouth.

"D-Dad, I-"

"Elizabeth, it's two-thirty in the morning, what on earth are you doing out?" I asked.

"Gage," she said. "He needed to talk to me, and since we both couldn't sleep, we decided to meet at the park by school," she explained. "I-I'm sorry, it was stupid to go out this late. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

I sighed, taking her hand and sitting her on the couch next to me. She looked at me, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. I pulled her into my lap and asked her what was wrong, stroking her hair.

She chuckled, crying a little, "Nothing's wrong, besides what's normally wrong, anyway. I'm just happy, happier than I've ever been in the past few weeks."

"What happened?" I asked, pulling her out of my lap.

She began to tell me that her and Gage met at the park and that he apologized for everything that happened and how he told her how he really felt about her. She told me that she had the courage to tell him that she was pregnant with his child, and that after she told him, he bolted, which I frowned at. She said she went after him and found him in the clearing in the woods, crying about everything. She told me they talked things out, and afterwards, ended it with a kiss. She went on about how she was actually still figuring things out about herself, since she thought she only liked girls, but now is crushing on her best guy friend. She said she walked Gage home after that, then came home and had a smile on her face the whole time. She ended everything by telling me that she thinks she's in love with Gage.

"Whoa, love?" I asked.

"Dad, I know it sounds dumb and you think I'm probably too young to know what love is, but I think i really do ..." she sighed, smiling. "If only you could see the way he treats me, like truly treats me. He was the only friend out of our group that never put me down, that never talked down to me. Do you know how much that means to me? He always made sure I was okay and cared about me. He always stood up for me when people put me down, just everything," she explained.

"So, you're in love with the guy that knocked you up, unintentionally, but still, ignored you for weeks, and seemed to not care about you for the longest time?" I asked.

"I know how it sounds, and you're right, but he needed time to figure himself out too, dad, you gotta realize that," she said. "We both fucked up that night, and we both needed time for ourselves, even as much as we wanted to reach out to the other person."

"I suppose you're right," I shrugged. "But, I swear to god, if he hurts you in any way, shape, or form, he won't know what hit him," I threatened.

"Don't worry about it, dad, okay? I can handle myself. And, after all, I've got to learn to grow that backbone you're always telling me I need," she chuckled. "I'm going to have to face people at school, in town, wherever, when they judge me about my baby."

I sighed, realizing how much backlash she probably would get due to the circumstances. I didn't want to see my baby hurt, and though I knew I couldn't always protect her, I had to believe in her and trust her enough to know that she could handle herself. I wasn't necessarily doubting her, but I had seen how much bullying had affected her before, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to see her relive that again - maybe ten times worse.

"I want to go back to school," she sighed, crossing her arms on her thighs. "I've actually been working on a little work here and there, even though you guys didn't know, and I'm mostly caught up. I think I'm ready."

"Lib, are you sure? I know Joe and I were kind of stern with you earlier, but we're not forcing you to go back, not yet anyway," I said.

"I'm sure," she replied. "I'll go back Monday, I'll hand in all my work, and everything will be peachy keen."

"Really?" I chuckled.

"Okay, maybe not everything, but I'm going to try and be positive. I can do this, right?" she asked.

"Of course you can," I smiled, pulling her into my lap again and kissing her head. "I have no doubt that you can, and like I said, you know Joe and I will kick some ass if needed, alright?"

"Okay, dad," she laughed. "I think I'm going to head to bed," she yawned. "Haven't slept well in a while. I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl," I kissed her head once more, then sent her on her way. 

I cleaned up my mess on the half wall, then decided I should turn in as well. I shut the small light off that I had on before, then made my way back to mine and Joe's room. I quietly crawled back into bed, trying not to disturb Joe. I heard him rustle beside me, making my mentally curse myself. He rolled over and put his arm around me.

"Mm, where were you?" he mumbled.

"Kitchen," I chuckled. 

"Did I hear you and Lib talking? She okay?" he asked.

"Well, she snuck out, fell in love, came back home, opened up to me about everything, told me she did some of her schoolwork, and said she's ready to go back to school," I explained.

"What?" he asked, sitting up.

"I'll explain in the morning, I'm going to bed," I chuckled, closing my eyes, falling asleep with a smile on my face.


	16. Break Out, Break Out [Part 1] (Libbie's POV)

I awoke to my alarm going off at six-thirty in the morning. I groaned, really wishing I hadn't agreed to go back to school. I sat up in my bed, feeling pretty lousy. I knew I couldn't tell dad that I felt sick, because in the coming months, I'd probably feel sick almost every day, at least in the morning. I pushed away the feeling of nausea and carried on with my morning; getting dressed, doing my hair, and doing my makeup.

Once I was finished, I felt a little better, and I made my way into the kitchen, where Joe was pouring Summer a bowl of cereal. I took a seat next to Summer and stared at the bowl in front of me. The mere thought of eating made me sick to my stomach again, and before I knew it, I was jumping off the chair and running down the hallway, pushing passed Andy. I couldn't even close the door before I was emptying what little was in my stomach into the toilet. I heard Andy run down the hallway, and I soon felt his hand rubbing my back. 

He reached over me, flushing the toilet. I sighed and wrapped myself around his waist, trying not to cry already, since the day had barely even started. He shushed me, rubbing my back again. I sighed once more, composing myself. He and I walked back down the hallway, where I took my seat again. I gathered up enough courage to eat a little bit of my cereal. I felt better once I had a little something in my stomach, since I wasn't just feeding myself anymore.

"Ready to go?" Andy asked.

I nodded, mustering up as much of a smile as I could. It seemed to do the trick, because he smiled at me and slipped his flip flops on. Summer was nearly halfway to the car already, and Joe was running after her. Andy and I walked out of the house, walking towards the vehicle. Joe helped Summer in, and Andy and I hopped in. Soon, we left, heading towards Summer's preschool, which was only a few blocks from my high school.

Once we arrived, Andy and Joe both got out, walking inside with her hands in theirs. I sat there, waiting for them, twirling my phone around in my hands. I hadn't received any texts lately from anyone, which made my happy, because it was one less thing I had to deal with. Although, I hadn't received any from Gage either, and that worried me. Maybe he regretted what he said, maybe he didn't and he was just scared; who knew. 

Andy and Joe came back shortly later, starting the vehicle and heading towards school. The closer we got, the harder my heart started to beat. I was worried about the looks I would get, the things that would get said to me. I could only imagine what Halle and everyone else had spread around school while I was gone. I just prayed Gage hadn't slipped up and told anyone I was pregnant. 

Maybe that's why he wasn't texting me; maybe he told somebody.

My heart started to beat faster, my breathing picked up. I began to feel dizzy and I started to sweat. As much as I tried to not let Joe and Andy know I was in the midst of an anxiety attack, it didn't work. I saw Joe look back at me, then he tapped Andy's shoulder. My hearing was muffled, but I heard him ask Andy to pull over. Andy glanced in the rearview mirror and quickly pulled over. 

Things seemed to be in slow motion as they both hopped out of their seats. Andy opened my door and unbuckled my seatbelt. He told me to focus on my breathing and helped me by counting to ten over and over until I had calmed down. I took a few deep breaths until I had fully calmed down. I wrapped my arms around Andy, silently thanking him. 

"You don't have to go back if you're not ready, babe," Joe said from behind Andy. "We're not forcing you."

I knew they weren't forcing me, but I still wanted to go back. I felt like I had to, like I owed it to them to go. I had been home for weeks, burdening them with my problems. It was time to go back, and I knew they secretly agreed. I told them I knew that, but said I was going, even after my attack. They both nodded, then got back in the vehicle. 

We arrived in front of school, but I didn't get out. They both looked back at me and gave me a reassuring smile. I took a deep breath and grabbed my book bag. I opened the door and got out, then looked back at the two of them as I began walking. I waved, giving them a small smile. They waved back, then drove off as I walked through the front doors. 

The noticeable smell of the school filled my nose, the talking of random kids filled my ears. So far, things were alright; no one had given me any weird looks, no one had said anything to me. A smile grew on my face, hoping that the rest of the day would stay that way. I made my way down the hallway towards my locker, avoiding looking at anyone. As I was feet from my locker, I ran into somebody.

"Oh, I'm so so- Gage?!" I said, wrapping my arms around his small waist.

"Hey," he chuckled, putting his arms around me. "I thought I recognized the bright red hair coming down the hallway."

He walked me to my locker, and we continued talking. I asked him why he hadn't texted me since the night in the woods. He said he told his dads everything that happened that night, and though they were proud of him, they were still disappointed about what happened at the party - and the aftermath. He said he got his phone taken away for two weeks, which wasn't up for another week. 

"Well, sorry about that," I chuckled. "Anyway, have you gotten any shit lately with anyo-"

"Well, well, well, look who's back?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around, meeting Mack, Halle, and Cody. "Finally decided to show your face again, huh?"

"Hey, just leave me alone. I said I was sorry about everything, why push it?" I said, putting books in my bag. 

Halle slammed my locker shut, getting my hand caught in it, making me scream at her as I pulled my hand out. "What the fuck was that for?!" I screamed.

"Oops, my hand slipped," she laughed.

"Leave her alone, Halle," Gage stood in front of me. 

"What? Are you two like a thing now? Sloppy seconds, huh?" she asked.

"So what if we are?" Gage defended me. "As far as I'm concerned, she's ten times better than you'll ever be, so don't you go insulting her when you have a lot of work to do on yourself."

Gage took my hand - the one that I could actually move - and pulled me down the hallway. We both looked back at them, then Gage stopped me. Before I could ask what was wrong, I felt his lips on mine in the middle of the hallway. I didn't push him away or pull back, because I actually liked it. It was our first kiss since the night I told him I was pregnant with his child.

"Now," he pulled away, his hand still in my hair. "let's go get your hand checked out by the nurse."


	17. Break Out, Break Out [Part 2] (Libbie's POV)

I winced in pain as the nurse wrapped my hand with medical tape. It wasn't hard to tell that my left hand was sprained, considering how hard Halle slammed my locker door. The nurse put a hand splint on me and gave me an ice pack. The first bell had rung almost ten minutes ago, so that means Gage and I would be walking into first hour together - in front of everyone - but mainly in front Cody, Halle, and Mack. The thought of that scared me already. My anxiety already made me think that everyone would be talking about me, but given what had just happened with the three of them minutes ago only enhanced that thought.

I thanked the nurse, then Gage and I left. We wandered down the empty hallways until we reached our first hour class. Gage told me everything would be alright, then we walked in. Only a few kids started back at us, but they included Cody, Mack, and Halle - and they all had smirks on their face. I itched my face with my sprained hand, showing them the damage they'd already caused. I saw Mack's smirk disappear, but didn't think much of it.

Gage and I took our seats, which were thankfully in the back of the room in the corner. The teacher took our passes then continued on with class. The hour, thankfully, went by fast, and soon I was off to my second hour, the only class I didn't have with Gage, but had with the other three. I wasn't looking forward to it. In fact, I even considered hiding in the bathroom until third period. But, I decided to be the better person and face them. 

I walked into class, and thankfully I was the first one in there. It was my favorite teacher, Mrs. May. Although I loved her, she taught math class, which I hated. She was always helpful, though, so I was pulling a straight A- in the class. I took my seat and waited for the other kids to pile into the classroom. I sat next to Mack, which was bound to be awkward, but I was happy Halle and Cody sat on the other side of the room. Mack silently walked in, taking her seat in front of me. She didn't look at me, and I wasn't about to start a conversation, either.

"I didn't tell anybody," she said to me, turning her head slightly so only I could hear her. "We may not like each other at the moment, but I wouldn't do that to you."

"About my parents?" I asked, she nodded. "Thank you," I sighed. "That means a lot to me."

"Don't worry about it," she said, then the bell rang.

\-----------

As class progressed, we got our assignment and began working. It was completely silent, and of course my phone decided to go off at that exact moment, making almost every head turn towards me. I heard Mrs. May sigh, then she walked towards me and asked for my phone. I gave her a nervous smile and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I saw the screen was lit up with a text, but I didn't even have a chance to glance at it before Mrs. May took it. Her eyes glanced down at it, then grew wide. She looked back at me, making me become nervous and give her a confused look.

"I'll talk to you after class," she said quietly.

I focused back on my work, well, tried to, anyway. I couldn't even think of a text that would have made her give me a look like that. Unless, dad texted and something's wrong with him, or Joe, or even Summer. As I thought of more things that could possibly go wrong, the bell snapped me out of my thoughts. I packed my things up and put them back in my bag. Everyone had left the classroom by now, so I went back by Mrs. May. Thankfully she had her prep hour this period.

"So, what's up...?" I asked, my voice trailing.

She gave me my phone, allowing me to see the now multiple texts I had received from Gage. My face grew hot, and I knew my cheeks were now tinted with a bright red. I couldn't bring myself to look up at the teacher I had grown so close to in the last months. I felt shame come over me, and even though I trusted Mrs. May with my life, I knew she'd be disappointed in me, just like I was with myself.

"Why is Gage asking you about morning sickness and ultrasounds?" she asked.

"I-I, look, it was a stupid mistake," I said, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. "I mean, babies are never a mistake, but still. It was a drunken Saturday night and Gage and I got a little, you know, and one thing led to another, and three weeks later, I find out that I'm pregnant and sixteen years old," I explained, tears making their way down my hot cheeks.

Mrs. May pulled me into her arms, shushing me as she wiped my tears with a kleenex. I calmed down surprisingly fast and was soon able to tell her everything that had happened in the last month. I told her how all of us had gotten into a fight after the party, how no one would talk to me, unless it was to start drama, how I felt lonelier than ever, and how Halle was basically out to ruin my life. I told her about mine and Gage's meeting in the woods, how he kissed me, and then how he kissed me again in the school hallway earlier today. I ended by telling her what Halle did to my hand, and how I was wearing the splint because of her.

"Jesus, sounds like you've had quite the time this past month, huh?" she asked, wiping my cheeks again.

I couldn't help but laugh. Sure, she knew the half of it, but the things I hadn't told her, like how I felt during that month, how I wanted to die, how much I hurt myself, she would never know. Sure, I trusted her, but I didn't want to talk about those things. I was being the better person, starting anew, and forgetting about the things I had done in the past. 

"Lib, you know I'm always here if you want to talk. I'll support you through this whole thing, alright? Just please, do what's right for you and the baby. I don't care if you date Gage, go back to Mack - which I doubt, but still - just do what you think is best. I believe in you," she said, smiling at me. 

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her again. She chuckled and hugged me back. I thanked her, then she told me to hurry and get to fourth period. She gave me a pass, then I ran out of the room after grabbing my things. On my way to art class, I heard Gage call my name. He was behind me in the hallway. I couldn't help but smile as he ran towards me.

"Hey," he smiled, kissing my cheek. "How are you doing? They giving you anymore shit?"

"Nah," I said. "I'm doing fine, but I did try to make them feel bad for what Halle did by flashing this nice splint I've got," I laughed, waving it in front of Gage's face.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing better," he smiled. "So, I've got a question for you."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Would you be my fucking girlfriend?" he asked.

"Oh, well since you added the 'fucking,' how can I resist?" I laughed.

"Good," he smiled, kissing me gently. "Now, another question."

"Geez, what now?" I asked.

Gage just kept smiling, taking my hand in his and leading me down the hallway that led to the gym. He told me to close my eyes, so I did, then he opened the heavy doors and led me inside. I heard shoes squeaking on the waxed floor, basketballs being dribbled, and shouts from people wanting the ball. Gage led me through the gym, and soon the sounds I heard before stopped, and Gage sat me down on the bleachers and told me to wait there and to not peek. 

I sat still, obeying what Gage had told me. I could vaguely hear whispering from the other side of the gym, and I knew it was Gage, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Afterwards, I heard running on the floor, then silence. 

"You ready?" Gage asked, I nodded. "Okay, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and looked to the other end of the gym. The gym teacher was there, a smile on her face. She blew the whistle around her neck, and the gym class came running out. It was mostly filled with Gage's friends, then kids I didn't know too well. The guys in the class were carrying a giant banner, but it was turned away so I couldn't read it. The stopped in the middle of the gym, then the gym teacher blew his whistle again. They flipped the banner around, and as my eyes focused on reading it, I saw out of the corner of my eye the girls in the class running out with flowers in their hands. I glanced at them, then went back to the banner the guys were holding. I covered my mouth. I couldn't help but cry as I turned to Gage. The girls brought the flowers to him, and then he got down on one knee and pushed the flowers towards me.

"Libbie, will you go to prom with me?" he asked.

I couldn't even find my words. All I did was nod and basically tackle him to the ground. I hugged him and kissed him as everybody in the class cheered. As we stood up, I wiped my tears, and he leaned down and kissed me again. 

"Did you get that all, Mrs. May?" Gage asked, looking past me.

I turned my head, seeing Mrs. May with her phone in her hands. I turned back to Gage, hitting his shoulder. I called him an asshole, but thanked him for getting it all on video. I hugged Mrs. May, who said she was in on the whole thing. I laughed and kissed Gage again, then the bell rang to signal that it was time for lunch.

"Let's go girlfriend slash prom date, I had my dad order pizza for us," he laughed, leading me out of the gym.


	18. Start a Riot (Halle's POV)

I walked passed the gym and looked inside when I heard cheering and shouting. I pushed one of the doors open slightly and peered inside. Gage was on one knee with flowers in his hand. I looked over to the people standing on the other end of the gym. They were holding up a banner that read, 'Libbie, will you go to prom with me?' My face instantly started to heat up. My ex boyfriend going to prom with my ex best friend? 

There will be hell to pay.

I left the gym, making my way to the lunchroom, since the bell would be ringing any second. I waited at my normal spot for Cody and Mack. The three of us had gotten much closer since our falling out with Libbie and Gage. I can't say I missed either of them, to be honest, but there was still a side to me that wished I was still with Gage. But, then again, it was probably for the best. He treated me differently than he did with Libbie. I felt like there was always something between them, but I looked past it.

Although, with them together now, I couldn't ignore it. Jealousy plagued my body at the mere thought of the two of them. My mind flashed back to before class started, when we were all in the hallway. I saw Gage stop in the middle of the hallway and kiss Libbie. I felt my face heat up then, just like it is now. It's their own lives, but they wouldn't get away with this.

"Hal!" Mack said, meeting up by me.

"Hey!" I said, waiting for Cody.

He soon showed up and we walked into the lunchroom. We got our food and sat down at our usual table at the far end of the lunchroom. We talked about the usual school drama, then the conversation trailed off to Libbie. I couldn't help but laugh at what I had done to her earlier today. Too bad it wasn't her right hand. When I laughed, Mack sat there silently, eating her food. Cody laughed along with me.

"What's your problem?" I asked Mack, throwing a small crumb at her.

"Nothing, I-I just, what you did to Libbie was kind of shitty, Hal," she said, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh?" I asked. "She's fine, why are you worried?"

"I'm not worried, it's just you could have really hurt her," she said.

"And so what if I did?" I asked.

"Look, Hal, you don't have to get revenge on her. She apologized for everything, like she said. I'm still pissed at her too, but at least I know how to act like an adult. I don't blame you for still being pissed at her, because I sure would be, but christ, act fucking mature for once! I don't know if all the pot has melted your brain or what, but shit, I don't like what you've become," she said, now looking at me.

"If you don't like what I've become, then leave!" I said, grabbing my tray and leaving the table. 

I had noticed a change in myself since our big fight with Gage and Libbie. I didn't think much of it though, because no one else really mentioned anything about it. And, so what if Mack didn't like who I'd become? I'm me, and if she can't realize that, then I don't need her.

I dumped my tray and left the lunchroom in a rush. I pushed passed people in the hallway without thinking twice. I hadn't seen Lib or Gage since before lunch, and I was determined to find at least her. I looked in classrooms and in other hallways, until I finally spotted Libbie coming out of Mrs. May's room.

"You think you can get away with this? Huh?" I asked, pushing her against the wall, making her dump her lunch tray all over the hallway floor.

"H-Halle, what are you talking about?" she asked, trying to push me off.

"Gage!" I shouted. 

"Oh, get over yourself," she laughed at me.

"I won't!" I shouted, pushing her shoulders back harder. "You fucking took him away from me, admit it, you bitch!"

"I didn't do shit!" she shouted. "It's not my fault you're such a fucking bitch, Hal," she smirked at me again.

"Take that back," I said in a low tone.

"Hurts to hear the truth, huh?" she kept smirking.

Before I could control myself, my fist made contact with her cheek, sending her onto the floor. I couldn't stop myself from kicking her and bending down to punch her more. She began crying, begging me to stop. As I kept hitting her, I felt someone pick me up by my waist and pull me off of her. I looked back and it was Gage. He threw me against the opposite wall and began screaming at me, telling me to leave her alone. I looked behind him and saw Mrs. May knelt down by Libbie's side. I could hear Libbie crying, and for a second, an ounce of my body felt bad.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" I heard none other than Gage's dad's voice - aka, our principal. 

Gage explained the whole thing, and before I knew it, I was being taken to the principal's office, Gage and Libbie following me to go to the nurse's office. I was seated in front of the principal's desk, and he soon took his seat behind it. The vice principal was also called in.

"Halle, you cannot keep doing this!" he said, sounding more like a parent than a principal, which made sense, because I had known him for years. "This isn't the first time this has happened, correct?" I nodded. "Halle, I-I don't know what else to tell you. We have no other choice than to expel you. Suspension hasn't worked in the past. Halle, you need to get your act together, and maybe time away from here and from the people who make you do this will be good for you," he explained. "I'm calling your mother, she'll come to get you."

I sat there, trying not to cry. Sure, this wasn't the first time I had done something like this, but it was the first time I had fought in school. Other fights had been on school grounds, but outside where I could get away with it easier. I had really done it this time, and I knew that. I wouldn't hear the end of it from my mom, and what would I tell Cody and Mack? 

My thoughts got interrupted by the door opening. The principal came back in, with Libbie and Gage trailing behind him. I looked at Libbie for a split second, but I could see she was in pain. She had an ice pack on her jaw, and her other hand occupied her stomach, which she was holding in an odd way. I brushed it off, turning away from her.

"Libbie, I'm sorry Halle behaved so poorly today. You have the right to know that this isn't the first time she's done this. I'm afraid we're going to have to expel her," the principal explained again.

I looked at Libbie and Gage again, and I swore I saw smile creep onto their lips. It enraged me, it made me want to jump up and start attacking her again. It's not like I had anything to lose again, either.

"Wipe that fuckin' smile off your face," I muttered. 

"Halle, language," the principal said. 

I sat there, seething with anger. I wanted so badly to attack Libbie again, but I knew I couldn't, especially not in the principal's office with them in here, and Gage protecting her like she was his fucking dog. I sat in the chair, waiting for my mom to come get me. Gage and Libbie soon left, leaving me alone with the principal and vice principal. It was silent for the most part, expect for them discussing my expulsion. 

At this point, I knew I fucked up, but I wasn't too sure I regretted it.

\---------

okay this isn't great but I reaaaally wanted to update<3


	19. Out of the Woods (Andy's POV)

Joe and I left the house with Summer, going to pick up Libbie from her first day back to school. I had to admit, I was nervous throughout the day, and it was fairly easy to tell. I was worried about Libbie, worried about what might have gotten said to her, what might have gotten done to her. Of course all these scenarios were in my head, but I tried my best to ignore them. As a father, even for such a short time, I'm always going to worry about my daughters.

As we pulled up in front of the school, students were piling out of the school, some sitting at the tables, on the curb, or getting into cars of their own. Soon, the students piling out of the school died down, and Libbie still hadn't come out. I jumped at the sound of my phone buzzing in the cupholder. I read a text from Libbie, saying to come into school and go to the principal's office.

"Look," I showed Joe. "Think something's wrong?"

"Guess we'll see," he said, then turned around and told Summer to get out of her seat.

The three of us walked inside the school, Joe holding onto Summer's hand.We turned the corner and walked into the principal's office. Libbie was standing to the side of his desk, next to Gage. I instantly noticed a splint on her hand and wrist, making me immediately run to her. Upon further investigation, I noticed her jaw and cheek were slightly bruised as well. I kept asking her if she was alright, and she couldn't help but chuckle, telling me she was.

"What's going on?" Joe asked.

"Thank you two for coming in. As you can see, Elizabeth is a bit bruised up," the principal said. "Seems as though she had a little run-in with Halle. Earlier this morning, Halle slammed your daughter's hand in her locker, then as the day progressed, thought it was a good idea to get Libbie on the ground and start hitting and kicking her," he continued, and I was seething with anger by now. "You have a right to know that this isn't the first time Ms. Halle has done this. We've taken the necessary precautions and have decided to expel her."

And at that moment, Halle's mom stood up from the other chair and began yelling at the principal. While I rolled my eyes and while the principal tried to calm her down, Joe and I went over to Libbie and Gage, making sure she was alright again. She let us ask her questions over and over, even though we knew the answers. She began laughing again, and I was surprised she was in such a good mood for all that had happened.

We were soon dismissed after they had gotten Halle's mom to calm down for a few minutes. As we walked out of school, we could hear her yelling again, which actually made us laugh. Like mother like daughter, huh?

"Gage, do you need a ride home? Or would you like to come over for dinner tonight? We'd love to talk," I asked.

"Sure," he smiled.

\--------------

"So all wasn't bad today," Libbie giggled as we walked into the house. Joe and I both looked at her with confused looks. "Gage finally asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Finally," he mocked. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Took ya long enough," she chuckled again. "And he also asked me to prom in the cutest way! Oh, I think Mrs. May might have posted the video to Facebook already!"

Libbie scrambled to get her phone out of her pocket, then quickly pulled up Mrs. May's Facebook page. She eagerly showed us the video fo Gage asking her to prom, and I had to admit, it was pretty adorable. We talked about that for a while, then Joe and I started making supper, while Gage and Libbie entertained Summer in the living room, which consisted of putting in Big Hero 6 and those two sitting on their phones, while Libbie iced her jaw and hand.

\-------------

"So, Gage, Libbie, let's talk," I said, sitting down at the table with everyone else.

"Boy, do we have a lot of questions," Joe chuckled next to me.

"Shoot," Libbie said.

"So, to start things off, are you not a lesbian anymore?" I asked. 

"Well, I honestly don't think I ever was, now that I think about it. I think I thought I was because I hadn't ever experience even dating a man before. I was only used to girls, but then Gage came along and I guess he opened my eyes, you know?" Libbie answered, we nodded. 

"Are you happy with him? Does he treat you well?" Joe asked.

"Considering we've known each other for months now, yes, I'm happy being with him, and yes, he does treat me well. Always has," she replied.

"Now Gage, do you have every intention to treat my baby girl with the respect you know she deserves?" I asked.

"Without a doubt," he answered quickly. "If you don't mind me saying, I love your daughter very much. Sure, we only just started dating, but like she mentioned, we've known each other for months, and every part I've come to know about her, I love with all my heart."

"Are you ready to be a father?" Joe bluntly asked, and the room fell silent. In all the happiness and joy about things, we had all seemed to forget the real issue on the table - Libbie's pregnancy.

"It'll be scary," Gage sighed shakily, "but I think that I can do this. Libbie can do this."

"Lib, are you prepared to keep going to school in your state?" I asked. 

"I think I can handle it," she sighed, smiling. "If I can handle all the crap Halle has put me through, then I think I can handle backlash from everybody else. And, while we're on the topic, I've been thinking of something. Hold on, please," Libbie said, leaving the table and running down the hallway to her room. She soon came back, small notebooks in hand. "Here, she said, passing one out to myself, Joe, and Nick, then keeping one for herself. "Look, it's going to sound stupid, but I saw it in a movie once and I think it's actually a good idea ... When I start getting bigger, obviously people are going to talk. And, when they talk, it'll spread around fast. That's where these notebooks come in. I want you guys to write down every bad thing you hear about me and write it down, okay? And before you say no, just think about it for a second, please. I'm strong, I can handle this; I can handle hearing the crap about me, okay? I want to turn it into a project and make a big presentation about it for my English final. I think it'll be really good for people to hear, and to break down the stereotypes about teenage pregnancy," she explained, leaving me speechless. "So, you guys in?"

It took a while for any of us to speak, but as I looked around, everyone seemed to be onboard. 

"Of course we are."


	20. Journal Entry #1 (Varying POVs)

*Libbie's POV*

April 26th

I'm currently five months along. I've just begun to show, and so far, no one's really noticing it. Mackenzie and Cody reconnected with me since Halle left the picture. No one's heard from her since she got expelled. I've told Mack and Cody, though, about my pregnancy, and that Gage is the father. I asked Gage, of course, if it was alright I tell them. He's been surprisingly calm about all of this, though I know he's just as scared as I am about all of this, and he's not even the one who's carrying the baby! Even though we're scared, we're excited too. In just a few weeks, we should be able to find out if we're having a boy or a girl. We've discussed a few names too; even thrown a few out at Joe and Andy. Summer is still confused by all of this, and even though she doesn't quite get what's happening, she's excited for us too, because she knows a big change is coming.

Ever since Halle left, going back to that subject, life at school has actually been pretty good. I've gotten a few glares here and there from Halle's old 'followers,' but I look past it. I'm not going to let one small look ruin my day! My mind often does drift to her, though. Even though she made my life a living hell, I still care about what happens to her, sadly. I have always been like that, being able to forgive and care about people who certainly don't deserve it. I'm working on it though, because I've got to learn to build up my backbone even more for the coming months.

I suppose that's all for now. I'll be back next month for another entry!

*Gage's POV*

April 27th

Libbie is five months along now, I believe. She's told only two people about her pregnancy, with my consent of course. We've both regained trust in Mack and Cody, so I didn't really have a problem with them knowing, since I knew they'd keep it to themselves. Although, just minutes ago, it came to my attention that a third person knows about Libbie and the baby. 

Halle, the she-devil, texted me. How she got my number back, I have no idea. She said she knew about Libbie, and how, I have no idea, and she refuses to tell me. I don't know if I should be worried about it or not, considering I know what she's capable of. I didn't text her back, because I didn't want to give her that satisfaction. The whole thing is a little unnerving, though.

I've decided that I'm not going to tell Libbie about what Halle said. She doesn't need to worry about that right now; she's got enough on her plate, considering this is all really setting in because she just started showing a couple weeks ago. We both know that this is going to get real within a few weeks when people start asking questions - but, we're prepared for it. We've sat down with Joe and Andy and have talked about it, about what people might say, about what they might do. We know what to expect, hopefully, and we're not going to let it get the best of us.

I'll be holding on until May, and this notebook had better, too.

*Andy's POV*

April 28th

My baby girl gave all of us these notebooks to write in. I can't say that there's much to write about now, considering she's only just started showing at her five month mark. The only things I've heard have been from Pete and Patrick, and occasionally Summer, even though she doesn't quite know what's going on. And, of course, they're nothing bad; from Pete and Patrick, they're just helpful things, and from Summer, they're just curious things. People at the studio haven't asked any questions, at least to any of our faces, and I haven't heard anything from the other kids' parents at school. I know it's coming, but we've all mentally prepared ourselves for what's to come, not that it'll be as bad as we're making it out to be. I have no doubt that Gage and Libbie can handle what might be said, but if things get too bad, they both know Joe and I will step in.

Until my next entry, Andy - out.

*Joe's POV*

April 29th

I'm not too sure about what to write. Libbie just started showing, and nothing has been said to any of us, to my knowledge, about her or Gage. I'm relieved about that, but we all know it's coming. We've sat down and talked about it on multiple occasions now, about what could be said or done. Libbie is a strong girl, and now that I think of her as my own daughter, I've come to realize that even more. Though things will be hard for all of us, but especially her, we're all in this together and we all have each other's backs in this. We're all each other's shoulder to cry on if the time comes. 

With never ending support for my family, Joe.

\------------------

Okay, so I've decided that the next however many chapters will just be journal entries. I've always liked the idea, and I think it'll fit nicely into the story. I hope you'll all like the idea somewhat, even though they'll be a little shorter than most chapters.

Until the next chapter, Jo - out.

;)


	21. Journal Entry #2 (Varying POVs)

*Libbie's POV*

May 20th

I'm just about six months along in my pregnancy, and I swear overnight I got bigger. People are noticing now, they know what's going on. Teachers have even noticed and have given me that 'sympathetic, yet doubtful' look. It was hard in the beginning dealing with the looks and snide comments, but I'm getting better at handling things. And, with Gage, Mackenzie, and Cody by my side, things are that much easier as well. I can't thank them enough for everything they're doing for me.

Around school, I'll hear things like, 'Did you hear that Elizabeth Morgan is pregnant?' or 'She's only sixteen! She's not going to have a life!' or 'That poor kid won't be raised right, because after all, Libbie's only a kid herself.' Yeah, that one stung a little, but it only empowers me more to prove them wrong. And I know I will. My baby will be perfectly fine, I have no doubt.

~Until next month

*Gage's POV*

May 22

Another month has gone by, and of course, more things are being said about Libbie and I, even our friends. It's taken a lot of me to not go completely insane on their asses, because we all know they deserve it. No one will talk about my girlfriend or our friends that way. They've said things like, 'Gage is insane for staying with Libbie!' or 'How can Gage be with a little slut like that?' or 'The kid will wind up as fucked up in the head as the two of them combined.' I've gotten passed those little comments, though, because if I let all those bother me, how am I going to be able to raise my kid in a good, nurturing way? 

Besides the kids at school, I've still got Halle on my case. She's been texting me several times throughout the weeks, telling me she is going to make sure I'm not a good father to my child, that she's going to make sure Libbie leaves me. Her comments have scared me, in all honesty, because I know what she's capable of. I'm afraid she'll do something to hurt me or Libbie, or especially the baby. I've got to do something about this, but I don't know where to start.

I'll figure something out because I've got to protect my family.

*Andy's POV*

May 23

I've finally heard the first comments about my daughter and my grandson (we found she's having a boy). Joe and I were shopping just a few days ago, and there was a group of school parents there as well. As we passed them, though they didn't realize who we were, they didn't try to hide the fact that they were talking about Libbie quite loudly. They said things like, 'How could a sixteen year old go and get pregnant?!' and 'She must not have a good home life if this is what happened!' and 'I should find out who her parents are so I can give them a good talking to!' That's what got me most. How dare these parents whom I had never seen in my life judge my daughter and both Joe and I. How dare they judge our actions and say that we aren't raising our daughter to our full potential. How dare they!

Of course, Libbie's pregnancy came as a shock to all of us, but it doesn't mean we love her any less or care for her any less. Libbie has always been my daughter, she's always been in the back of my head, even before I had met her for the first time. Nothing will ever change how much I love her or care for her. She will always be my baby girl for as long as I live, and as her father, I will never judge her for her actions or what come about from them. I may not be happy with her at times, but I love her and nothing will change that.

With unconditional love until my last day, Andy.

*Joe's POV*

May 25

Gage came to me just the other day and began telling me about everything that has happened between him and Halle since she left. He seemed genuinely shaken to his very core about what could happen to himself, Libbie, and the baby. It frightened me as well, knowing that the three people I care about so much could be in danger. He insisted he knew what she was capable of, granted he had been at the front of many of her 'attacks.' I asked him if he had talked to Libbie or Andy yet, but he hadn't. We're all going to have to have a talk someday soon, just to more or less warn the two of them about what Halle's been saying.

Until June, I'm keeping you under lock and key.

\----------------

Okay, so this wasn't great, but I felt like I needed to update<3


	22. Journal Entry #3 (Varying POVs)

*Libbie's POV*

June 20th

I'm now seven months along, and let me tell you, I'm so glad school's out for summer. It was getting to be a lot to try and hide my baby bump at school, and I didn't do a very good job of it, because I was getting even more shit than the previous months. I don't want to say it was getting to be too much, but hearing everything that was being said about me actually really hurt. Mack and Cody told me things they've heard about me, too, and they were even worse than what I heard. They'd tell me things like, 'She's going to drop-out!' and 'I hope she does drop-out, she's nothing at this school anyway,' and 'I hope she knows Gage is only with her because of the baby. I doubt he actually loves her.' That last one got me the most. 

I know Gage does love me, and I know he loves our unborn son just as much as I do, but hearing those comments day after day is really making me doubt him, in all honesty. I love him to death and I can see a real future for us, but I'm afraid he doesn't. He has been acting differently lately, and I'm worried about him. I'll have to see what I can do to find out what's going on.

Hopefully I'll find out.

*Gage's POV*

June 23rd

Halle's threats have gotten worse. She told me she moved back to town and lives close to Libbie. I've been too afraid to find out for myself if that's true. She said she's going to make our lives hell and make sure that she breaks us up for good. I don't care what she does to me, but I swear I will raise hell is she does anything to hurt Libbie or our son. 

I've been keeping Joe and now Andy in the loop about everything Halle's been saying, but Libbie still has no clue, and we all want to keep it that way, to a point anyway. If she wants to go out by herself, we don't let her because we're afraid Halle will do something, if she is even here. Libbie doesn't seem to be questioning it though, which is good, but we're all still pretty shaken about all this. 

I've been distancing myself from Libbie and almost everyone else. I think she's noticed, but she hasn't said anything about it. I think she's beginning to believe that I'm going to leave her or something, at least that's the vibe I'm getting. I won't leave her, I'm just scared about everything, and I'm sure she is too. I'm scared about Halle and about being a dad at only seventeen. I'm scared that I won't have a future now, things like that. But, I love Libbie to death and I'm going to do whatever it takes to care for her and the baby, even if that means giving things up for a while.

I'll be able to figure all this out.

*Andy's POV*

June 24th

Joe and Gage finally told me about everything that's been happening with Halle lately. They both seemed very worried, and I can't blame them. If Halle really is back in town, then we've all got to keep our guard up for ourselves and for Libbie and the baby. I don't want any of them getting hurt on account of me not looking out for them. 

Libbie's only seven months along now, but we've still got a long road ahead of us. There are so many things that could go wrong for someone her age. The doctor doesn't seem to be as worried as us, but we're still taking precautions with the pregnancy, as well as the Halle situation. We're avoiding telling Lib everything going on with Halle, because we don't want to stress her out. We just try to keep her with someone at all times so she's safe. She's been staying home mostly, so we don't have to worry too much.

Since school ended, both Gage and Libbie have been happier, since they're no longer dealing with snide comments at school. And, since they both don't go out much, they're not hearing too many things around town either. I'm proud of both of them for getting through those months at school with everything happening. They're both very strong, and I admire that. 

Hopefully things with Halle will clear out, but until then, I'm going to do my best to be the best dad and grandfather I can be to my daughter and her son. 

*Joe's POV*

June 27th

Gage has been telling Andy and I even more things Halle's been saying. It's making me angry, because her bark seems to be worse than her bite. If she's back in town, why hasn't she tried to do anything? She's a coward in my book. 

Libbie is seven months along, and now that school's over, she seemed to be way more relaxed. It makes me happy to see her so calm and not worried about everything. She was way stronger when hearing all those comments than I'd honestly thought she'd be, and I'm so proud of her. 

I don't think there's too much more to say, since nothing new has really happened, minus everything with Halle. Hopefully next month there will be more to say, but until then, I'll keep protecting my baby girl.

-Joe

\------

okay this is also really bad, but I feel bad for not updating a simple journal entry in almost a month.


	23. Offset The Shakes (Libbie's POV)

**Libbie is now about eight months along

\--------

"Gage, listen to me!" I shouted.

"I am, what do you want?!" he asked.

"Why are you shutting down?" I asked.

"Because nothing is wrong between us! You're jumping to conclusions again!" he shouted.

"If nothing is wrong with us, then why the hell are we screaming at each other?" I asked.

"Because you're fucking jumping to conclusions!" he repeated.

"Well, I'm sorry I've noticed you're being distant. I'm sorry I've noticed you're not yourself lately. I'm sorry I've noticed that you're probably going to leave me," I said, lowering my voice.

"Where on earth did you get that idea?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "Yes, okay, I have been distant, I haven't been myself, but fuck Lib, I'm not going to leave you!"

"How can I be sure? You can tell me that all you want, but your actions say otherwise," I said.

"I'm not going to leave you," he said, his voice suddenly calmer. "I could never leave you. I couldn't hurt you like that."

"T-Then what's going on?" I asked.

"Listen, we need to talk," he sighed. "Come on," he said, taking my hand and leading me into the living room where Joe and Andy were sitting. All Gage did was simply nod at them, and they seem to have taken whatever hint that was.

"Listen Lib, we've all kind of been on edge lately, and I'm sure you've noticed. Babe, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but H-"

"Halle's back," Gage cut Andy off.

"W-What? No, she's not! She moved away!" I said, beginning to panic.

"Libbie, hun, calm down, it'll be okay," Joe said, taking me in his arms.

I tried my best to calm down, but it was difficult. The girl who decided to ruin my life was now back, and I'm sure she had every intention to try to get to me, Gage, and our baby. There's no way I would let that happen, no way in hell. Joe gently stroked my hair, talking calmly to me. I eventually calmed down, and though it was still difficult, it was easier to calm down than most every other time. Since I was now supporting another life, I had been working on managing my anger and my attacks better.

"Now do you understand why we've all been on edge lately?" Andy asked, I nodded. 

"Is that why you haven't really let me go anywhere alone?" I asked, suddenly realizing how everything had changed in the past few months.

They all nodded, and I stood up and wrapped my arms around Andy, then Gage, and then back to Joe. They were all confused, but I explained how appreciative I was of everything they did for me, even if I didn't know it. I had come to realize in the past year how lucky I truly was to be living with Joe and Andy, and now I had come to realize how lucky I was to be with someone as caring and protective as Gage. This is something I never would have gotten back at home. Natalie probably would have made me get rid of the baby, or made me give it up when I had it. She didn't want to deal with me, let alone deal with a newborn. 

-

As the day progressed, things felt like they were getting back to normal. Since we all understood each other from our talk, we didn't feel the need to hide anything anymore. I felt truly blessed for the first time in my life.

"Guys, since I'm almost nine months, I think now would be a good time for you guys to give me your journals so I can see everything that happened," I said, sitting up on the couch.

Though everyone was hesitant, they all got up and grabbed their journals; Joe and Andy went to their room and Gage went to his bag sitting by the front door. Almost at the same time, they all handed me their journals, and I retreated back to my room to read them and write down the important things for my report.

I decided to go through Gage's first. From his entries, I wrote down things like, 'Gage is insane for staying with Libbie!' and 'How can Gage be with a little slut like that?' and 'The kid will wind up as fucked up in the head as both parents combined!' I also wrote down almost everything about Halle, like how she's been attacking Gage and making him paranoid. How she's threatened to come find all of us and hurt me or all of us. Reading everything Gage wrote made me feel nervous and anxious, but I tried my best to overlook it.

Next, I decided to write down everything from Andy. His details included, 'How could a sixteen year old go and get pregnant?!' and 'She must not have a good homelife if this is what happened!' and 'I should find out who her parents are so I can give them a good talking to!' Knowing that dad heard all of these things broke my heart. I can't imagine how he must have felt, because he's an amazing father, and no one should even have the right to say otherwise. He's been nothing less than amazing with everything dealing with me, and from what I've witnessed, he's been amazing towards Joe, and also Pete and Patrick and Summer. We're all so, so lucky to have him in our lives.

Next was Joe. He didn't write down any comments, mostly because I knew he was with Andy, and they heard identical comments. For him, I wrote down how he reacted to everything with Halle, since Gage had told the two of them before they all came to me. Both he and Andy seemed to be genuinely scared about what Halle could do to me, and knowing that they were scared made me more unnerved than before when I was writing down everything Gage said.

Lastly, I ended with myself. I wrote things like, 'Did you hear Elizabeth Morgan is pregnant?' and 'She's only sixteen! She's not going to have a life!' and 'That poor kid won't be raised right, because after all, Libbie's only a kid herself.' and 'She's going to drop out!' and 'I hope she does drop out, she's nothing at this school anyway!' and the last one really got me, 'I hope she knows Gage is only with her for the baby. I doubt he actually loves her.' I remember the day Mack told me she heard that. I felt like my world came crashing down. I knew it wasn't true, but when you keep hearing it, you start to believe it.

-

After I finished writing everything down, it was nearing eleven at night. Gage had since gone home, and Joe and Andy had just retreated to bed. Summer was spending the night with Spencer and his girlfriend. I decided to head to bed myself, since I knew I needed to clear my head of everything I had read for the past three hours. 

I changed into a tank top and some shorts, then crawled into bed. I turned my tv on to Nick at Night and watched Full House, like I did nearly every night. I plugged my phone in and scrolled through facebook and instagram until I got tired. I slowly dozed off to Joey's 'Cut-it-out!'

-

My mind drifted back to the fight I had earlier with Gage. Gage and I were screaming at each other, and he told me he had finally had it. He walked out of my room and slammed the front door shut. I ran after him, nearly chasing him down the street. I couldn't find him, and I collapsed onto the sidewalk in a wreck of tears. I soon felt someone kneel down beside me and rest their hand on my back. I jumped a little, but assumed it was Joe or Andy.

I looked up, and I felt like my breath had nearly been taken from my body. Halle was kneeling beside me, the same old snide look on her face. I fell backwards, backing away from her as she stood up. I screamed for someone to help me, but no one came. I was finally able to see Gage down the street, but all he did was look back at us and laugh, then turned back around and kept walking. Andy and Joe were nowhere to be found.

"P-Please don't hurt me," I said, backing up as far as I could.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she laughed at me. "Or maybe I should ... You stole Gage from me," she said, stepping closer. "You took him from me!" she stepped closer again. "Part of him is growing inside of you, and it's all because you couldn't handle your fucking alcohol!" she hovered over me. "You're pathetic, Libbie. That baby of yours is going to be so fucked up. I hope you know Gage doesn't even love you!"

"Shut up!" I shouted, finding my voice. "Shut up! You know that's not true!"

"And why isn't it?!" she asked me, kneeling down again and getting right next to my face. "The second Gage had a little buzz going, he thought he was into you!"

"What about the last eight months, Halle? You and I both know he wasn't drunk! Face the facts, you cunt, he loves me, not you. No one could ever love you!" I shouted back in her face.

I instantly felt the wind knocked out of me as I felt her punch me right in the stomach. I fell to my side, coughing slightly. Over and over, her foot kicked my sides and my stomach. Tears made their way down my cheeks, and my breathing was getting labored. I begged her to stop, but she didn't. She kept shouting at me, saying that she loved Gage and that he would come back to her. She told me that if she couldn't have him, then I couldn't have any part of him. Seconds after she said that, her foot collided with my stomach.

-

I sat up in my bed, coughing just like I had in my dream. I gripped my stomach, as I felt the same pain I did in the dream. My breathing was still labored as well, and I felt like I couldn't get it back to normal. I pulled the covers off of me, intending to cool myself down. As I was about to swing my legs over my bed, I looked down, noticing my sheets were wet. I shook my head, and as I was about get out of bed, a sharp pain overtook my sides and back. As it subsided, I realized what was going on.

"Dad!"


	24. Good To Be Alive (Varying POVs)

*Andy's POV*

I woke up to the sound of Libbe calling from her bedroom. I quickly woke Joe up, knowing there was something off in Libbie's voice. We both jumped out of our bed and rushed down the hallway, quickly opening Libbie's door. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, breathing heavily and sweating. I rushed to her side and asked her what was going on. With a shaky voice, she told me it was time. I swallowed hard and glanced up at Joe, almost asking him if he knew how to handle this.

Without hesitation, we helped Libbie up from her bed, and while Joe helped her out to the vehicle, I called Gage, letting him know the situation. He said he would meet us at the hospital right away. I quickly packed a small bag for Libbie, then rushed out to the vehicle. Joe was sitting in back with Libbie, talking calmly to her. I hopped in the front seat and began driving to the hospital.

Joe was talking to Libbie the whole ride there, asking her when her contractions started. She said they only started maybe a half hour ago, when she said she woke up from a dream she was having about Halle. I made the connection and assumed the stress of the dream, rather nightmare, ultimately led her to go into labor. 

-

As we pulled up in front of the hospital, Joe helped Libbie out of the vehicle. I said I would go park, then meet them inside. Joe nodded and quickly rushed her inside. I eventually found a spot to park, then nearly sprinted towards the front doors. Joe and Libbie were talking to a nurse, and Libbie had since been put into a wheelchair. I ran to them, nearly out of breath. We were led to the elevator and told to go to the third floor, where the maternity section was. I thanked the woman, then opened the elevator.

As we arrived, Libbie hunched over in the wheelchair, gripping her sides. She tried her best not to cry at the pain as she reached for my hand, squeezing it tightly. I knelt down beside her and rubbed her back. As her contraction subsided, she breathed a sigh of relief. A nurse soon rushed over, and Libbie was soon put into a hospital gown and put in a room. 

A couple of nurses and a doctor walked into the room shortly after. They explained they were going to check to see how dilated she was, and that's when both Joe and I asked Libbie if we should leave. She gripped our hands, asking us to stay. We nodded, but looked away, because all of this was making us feel just as uneasy as Lib. 

The doctor said she was only two centimeters dilated, which meant two to three more to go until Libbie could get the epidural she so desperately wanted. As the doctor and one nurse left, Gage ran into the room, rushing to Libbie's side. She wrapped her arms around him, and Joe and I ducked out to leave them alone for a little while.

*Libbie's POV*

I wrapped my arms around Gage as he rushed into my hospital room. He seemed panicked, asking if he missed anything, and he kept apologizing for not being there right away. I mustered up a small chuckle, telling him that I had only gone into labor forty-five minutes ago. I swear he nearly fainted when I said this could go on for hours more. 

Gage pulled a chair over, sitting down and taking my hand in his. He rubbed small circles on it, and every time I had a contraction he was right there next to me. Joe and Andy came back in shortly afterwards, and I was glad, because their talking distracted me from feeling like I was never going to have this baby.

-

Hours seemed to pass before the doctor checked again to see how dilated I was. At four am, about four and a half hours after my labor started, I was finally five centimeters. I could finally have the epidural I had been begging for for the last four hours. 

The doctor instructed me to lie on my side. He told me when he put the needle in that I would feel pressure, but it wouldn't last very long. I felt him slide the anesthetic needle in first, then shortly afterwards, he told me he was going to administer the first round of the epidural. I breathed a sigh of relief fifteen minutes later when I felt the medication kick in. The guys laughed at me, but they'd be relieved too if they knew what I was going through.

-

As my labor progressed, it was nearing eight am. The guys had each fallen asleep at some point between when I got my epidural and now. My pains were getting closer together, maybe fifteen minutes apart, and I got to the point where I had to wake them up because the pain was almost getting unbearable again. They called the doctor in, and he administered the third round of my epidural. Shortly afterwards, I felt relief again, but there was still pain, considering my labor was progressing.

-

At eleven am, I was nearly crying from the pain again. My contractions were only five minutes apart, and the doctor told me it would be time to start pushing soon. The mere thought of that scared me, but I tried my best to remain as calm as I could. All three of the guys were by my side, asking if I needed anything, and I started to get a little annoyed, but I ignored them. 

Forty five minutes later, everything was set up for me to begin pushing, and once again, Joe and Andy asked if they should leave. I desperately shook my head no. I knew I needed my dads behind me on this, even if they didn't like seeing their daughter in this much pain, and even if they didn't want to see all of this happening. They nodded, then stood behind me. 

At about eleven-fifty, I began pushing. It hurt more than anything else I had experienced before, but I knew I had to do it. I was gripping Gage's hand with my right hand, and Andy's with my left. I was crying with nearly every push, but finally after fifteen minutes, part of our son's head was out. I kept pushing, surely over-working myself. I was nearly out of breath, but the doctor told me to push one last time before resting. I gave it everything I had, and after I stopped, the doctor told me I had finally gotten his head out.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and Joe wiped my forehead, chuckling at me, telling me how well of a job I was doing. As soon as I was able to rest, the doctor almost immediately told me to start pushing again. I sighed, desperation in my voice. I gripped Gage's and Andy's hands and pushed with all I had, and after just a few more pushed, I was told I had gotten his shoulders out. I sighed again, smiling as I did so. Andy patted my shoulder and told me to keep going.

-

I felt my body relax as I heard tiny cries fill the small hospital room. I watched as a couple nurses took my son away to a small table, wiping him clean and clearing out his nose and mouth. I fell back onto the bed, letting go of Gage's and Andy's hands. Gage looked as though he was nearly crying as he bent down and kissed my forehead. Joe and Andy did the same, and I wrapped my arms around them, thanking them for staying with me and being supportive through all of this.

As soon as I let them go, a nurse brought my baby boy over to me, wrapped in a small, yellow blanket. I held him in my arms, crying at how beautiful he was. Gage stood over me, stroking the baby's cheek with his hand. I looked up at him and smiled, telling him that our baby was perfect. Tears fell down his cheeks as he nodded his head.

Joe and Andy sniffled from behind me, considering they were just as happy as I was; they got to witness their own grandson being born, and I imagined they were filled with happiness. I passed our baby onto Gage, then pulled Joe and Andy over to me again. I thanked them once more for staying, even though I knew it was hard for them. Neither of them had experienced this before, and with their first time seeing it being their daughter, I'm sure it was a little nerve wracking. 

-

After Joe and Andy had gotten to hold their grandson, they left the room, heading to the waiting room to give Gage and I our space. They also said they'd let Mack and Cody, and Gage's parents, know everything that had happened. As they closed the door, I smiled up at Gage, who was smiling down at our son.

"What should we name him?" I asked, patting the side of the bed for Gage to sit down.

"I'm not sure, but I've thought of a few, but I want us to agree on it for sure," he smiled.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Well, I kind of had my heart set on one in particular," he smiled. "Max Alexander."

I covered my mouth, smiling under my hands as my eyes welled with tears again. I reached for my baby again, soon holding him in my arms. I stroked his face, which was tinier than I imagined, considering he was born nearly two and a half week early. I looked up at Gage again and said, "Max Alexander, I love it."


	25. Youth (Libbie's POV)

Two days after I gave birth to my son, I was allowed to go home. Gage helped me pack my things and helped me out to the vehicle, considering I was still a little sore. Andy carried Max out to the vehicle and put him in his carseat. I hopped in next to him, and Gage was next to me. Joe and Andy hopped into the front seats, then we head for home.

I missed home, I missed my bed. I missed waking up to laughing from my dads joking around with Summer. I especially missed Summer. I missed everyone else too, I felt like I hadn't seen them in ages. They said they didn't want to come visit in the hospital; they'd wait until we all got home so everything could get settled down. I was thankful for that, considering I was still mentally preparing myself for being a young mother.

I felt like I knew what was in store for me, considering I had spent endless nights staying awake until three am researching stories of what to expect with a newborn. But, as prepared as I felt, I felt just as unprepared, if that makes any sense. I knew no baby was the same, but I prayed Max would be an easy baby, because as much as I loved him already, I had a lot on my plate. 

In just three months, I'd be going into my junior year of high school. I would have to balance family, as well as schooling. I would have to balance my relationship with Gage and my son, as well as my relationships with my friends and my teachers. But, above all, I would have to prove that I would be a good mother, that I wouldn't live up to the name I had gotten. I was determined to prove those who said I would be a bad mother, wrong.

-

As Andy helped me get Max out of his carseat, Joe and Gage carried my bags inside. Andy and I followed soon after, and I breathed a sigh of relief when I stepped inside our house. I kicked my shoes off and made my way to the couch, sitting down and paying attention to the still somehow sleeping Max in my arms. Gage sat next to me, while Joe and Andy said they'd unpack my bags and put things away. I thanked them, then turned my attention back to Gage and our son.

Nearly a half hour later, my phone buzzed from my pocket. It was Mack, asking if her and Cody could stop by to see Max. I asked Joe and Andy if it'd be okay, and they were alright with it as long as I felt ready to see people. Gage said the same, kissing my cheek. I let them know that could stop by anytime today.

I was happy that they were so excited to see Max. It meant a lot that my friends were still in my life, and would hopefully continue to be, even after I had had a baby as young as I am. As Gage and I waited for Cody and Mack to show up, Max started to get fussy. I took him into my room and changed his diaper, then rocked him around. 

-

A short while later, the front doorbell rang. I gently put Max into Gage's arms and ran to the door, instantly wrapping my arms around Cody and Mack, eliciting chuckles from Joe and Andy who were on the couch. They laughed and hugged me back, then I led them to my room. Gage was facing the window, looking out into the quiet street. Max was still in his arms, bouncing around and making little noises. I walked up to them, scaring Gage only slightly, then told him Cody and Mack were here.

He instantly spun around and a smile grew on his face. Mack was still standing in the doorway, her hands covering the big smiled that formed on her mouth. Cody smiled too, then I motioned for them to come over. Mack nearly ran over, instantly reaching for Max. Gage laughed and gently set our baby boy in her arms. She squealed with joy, and the three of us laughed at her. 

I sat down on my bed, and Gage sat next to me, rubbing small circles onto my hand. Cody sat on the chair I had in my room, while Mack stood by the window and talking to Max. 

"So, how are things going to work between you now?" Cody asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I mean, it wouldn't be fair to just leave Max here all the time at let Lib take care of him, while you're home every night not having to deal with him," Cody said, actually making a good point.

"I guess we never really thought about it ... I mean, he's right. I don't want to do this alone," I shrugged.

"I get it," Gage said. "I'd come here every day, you know that, but leaving you alone with him all night wouldn't be fair."

"Guess we'll have to talk to Joe and Andy and see what they have to say," I said.

Cody made a really good point. As much as I loved Gage and our son, I didn't want to be the only one caring for him, and I certainly didn't want to have to 'share' our son by sending him to dad's house one night, then mine the next. We've got plenty of room here for Gage to move in if it came down to it, but him and I both know that his dads wouldn't be too fond of it, considering we already got ourselves into one mess. Although, I wasn't too sure we could get into much more trouble. I was certain this was the most trouble kids our age could get into.

-

Two hours passed before Cody and Mackenzie left. Max became fussy about halfway through their visit, so Gage fed him, burped him, then put him down for a nap. We retreated to the living room afterwards, where Joe and Andy were still sitting. I curled up on the couch next to them and tried my best to fall asleep. Gage sat on the floor next to the couch, looking as though he was doing the same.

"You know," Andy said, breaking the silence among all of us besides the tv. "I heard you all talking about the whole baby situation."

"We have no idea what to do," I plainly said.

"Well, Joe and I were talking while you guys were still in your room and as long as your dads are okay with it, Gage, we don't really have a problem with you moving in here," Andy said. "That is, if you swear on your life that you'll stay committed to our daughter, treat both her and your son with respect and love, and understand and listen to the rules we set."

"Of course I would!" Gage said. "But, I'm not sure my parents would let me. I would have to talk to them. Maybe if we all sat down together and talked about it, they'd be a little more lenient. I don't know how they'd react to all of this, considering they're still upset with me about everything that's happened. I really appreciate what you guys are willing to do for me and my family, though. I love you guys."

"You're like a son to us, Gage. Of course this whole situation was very shocking when it first happened, and I know it'll be hard for the both of you, but I believe you're both very strong and will get through this. Sure you're young, but you're both very mature for your age. We'd welcome you with open arms here, and I think your fathers should know that. I don't think either of us would have a problem sitting down with them and talking about all this," Joe explained. "Why don't you go on home and ask them if we can all set up a time to talk within the next few days?"

"You all mean the world to me," Gage said, standing up, reaching for his sweatshirt. "I'll let you know what they say. Thank you again!" he said. "I love you," he said, kissing me. "And I love you!" he said again, but kissing Max's forehead. After that, he left to head on home.


	26. Welcome To My House (Andy's POV)

As I helped pack Max's diaper bag while Libbie changed him into different clothes, my mind wandered. It had been a few days since we all talked with Gage, welcoming him into our home, and today was the day that we were going over to talk with his parents. I had only met them a few times, and to be completely honest, I wasn't sure if they would be on board or not. They seemed like outgoing guys, but Gage has told us otherwise, at least about one of them.

I'm pretty sure Libbie is just as nervous as the rest of us. Though it's only been a few days, she already loves motherhood, even if it means getting up at three in the morning to feed or change Max. She's been doing a great job, although calming him down is a trick in itself. Max has kept us all up for a few hours throughout the night, but it's a small price to pay to see your daughter really finding herself.

Gage has been over at our house every day since he talked to his parents, just like he said he would. We all appreciated it, and seeing the two of them together taking care of Max was really heartwarming. I can't express how glad I am to see those two still together, even after all of this and everything else they've had to go through. They're truly strong people, even if they're only sixteen.

"There! I think we're ready," I said, zipping the bag shut.

"And I got him changed! Look how cute he is!!" Libbie said, holding little Max up. He was wearing the cutest fox onesie I had ever seen!

I helped Libbie carry everything out to the car, then we took off towards Gage's house. Summer came home two days ago, but once again, she was dropped off at Pete and Patrick's house, where she was when everything with Libbie happened. Pete and Patrick still haven't come to see Max, but they said they'll come by in a few days. We're all excited for them to meet the newest family member!

-

As we pulled up to Gage's house, Libbie unbuckled Max's carseat. He became a little fussy, but Lib was soon able to calm him down as we walked to the front door. Joe knocked and Gage soon opened the door, giving us all a smile, and Libbie and Max a kiss. He invited us in, and his dads stood in the hallway, smiling at us, shaking our hands. Gage's dad's, Kim, face instantly lit up when he saw Max. This was the first time since being at the hospital that they've seen Max. Libbie laughed, handing Max over to Kim. Gage's other dad, Chad, looked over Kim's shoulder and smiled down at the small baby in his arms.

"Aw! I remember when you were this small, Gage!" Kim laughed, making Gage blush.

As the baby talk died down, Kim led us to the living room. Joe and I took a seat on the loveseat, while Kim and Chad sat on the couch. Libbie and Gage sat on the floor near the window, keeping Max occupied while we started talking.

"So, as you can imagine, we're still all adjusting to the big change!" Kim chuckled, we nodded in agreement. "So Gage told us that you think it would be best he moves in so he can also take care of Max?"

"We really do think it's best, considering the baby is already at our house and neither of them are old enough to rent an apartment," Joe said. "We only think it's fair that both parents be involved equally in their son's life."

"I understand completely," Kim said.

"I do have one question, though," Chad chimed in. "Why not our house?"

"Well, I guess neither of us had really thought of that," I said. "I guess we both feel as though it would be easiest at our home because the crib is already there, the changing table, and everything else. Joe and I have talked it over a little more, and both Gage and Libbie feel very comfortable in our home, and we'd certainly welcome the two of you whenever you'd like to stop by for dinner or to see your grandson."

"It's not like I would never see you, dad," Gage chuckled from the other side of the room. "It's just to help raise my baby and to help my girlfriend."

"I know that," Chad chuckled. "I worry about you, is all. You rush into things a lot, Gage, and I just want you to be sure this is what you want."

"Dad," Gage stood up, walking over to him. "Of course this is what I want. I love Libbie and our son with all of my heart, and I've come to love her family too. I've met some amazing people through her, and I don't think I'd change a thing about that. I know you're worried I'll just up and leave, but I promise you'll see me way more than you think. Like Andy said, you're always welcome over whenever you'd like to come, and we'll be there with open arms, just like they'll be for me."

Chad sighed with a smile on his face, then pulled Gage into a hug. Kim smiled beside them, then rubbed Chad's back. The two of them let go of each other, and Gage sat back down by Libbie and Max, who was now fast asleep. Kim and Chad exchanged looks, then nodded at one another. 

"Well, Gage, I think I speak for both your father and I when I say," Kim paused. "it would be perfectly fine for you to move into Joe and Andy's home."

"Really?!" Gage asked, standing up. His fathers nodded. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome," Chad laughed, then stood up. "So, why don't we start packing some of your things?"


	27. So, This Is Life? (Libbie's POV)

Guys, I am SO sorry I've really been slacking on this story. I started my new job about three weeks ago, and I've been working almost everyday from 2-11pm. It's really taken its toll on me, but I'm really trying to get back in the groove of writing. I'm so sorry :(

\----------

Reality began setting in as I realized school was due to start up again in just a few weeks. I was the young mother of a baby who was just a week and a half old, the girlfriend to a friend turned lover, the daughter of rock stars, and the laughing stock of my school. What could possibly go wrong in my upcoming junior year?

I was seriously considering dropping out of school at this point, but I knew I couldn't do that. I had a family to support, and I would accomplish that by staying in school so I could get a good, well-paying job. I knew that Joe and Andy would fully understand if I made that decision, but I don't know if I could support myself if I did that. I would be letting myself down, above everyone else.

Though I'm overjoyed about my son, I also used my pregnancy as a lesson, not only for me but also for others. In my English class last school year, my teacher assigned us a summer project, which was a presentation about something we personally learned, or wanted others to learn. I intended to use my pregnancy for that, for a learning lesson to myself, but mainly to others.

That's why I wanted my friends and family to write down things they heard about me, full-on rumors that were spread about me. They were all incredibly worried that I wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of what they wrote, and I'll be the first to admit it was hard reading everything for the first time, but I've now come to terms with what people said. I can't change what they said or what they think, but I can rise above them and be the bigger person and prove that age is but a number, and although it's not ideal to be a mother as young as sixteen, anyone can be a mom.

-

"How are you doing, babe?" Gage asked, walking into my room with Max in his arms.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Putting this project into words is harder than I thought," I admitted. "No matter what I write, it doesn't sound perfect enough for a presentation."

"Hey, look at me," Gage said. "It doesn't have to be perfect. Nothing is perfect. All that matters is you make the point you set out to make - although young, you're still a great mother."

"I-I know, but people are going to be judging me even worse than they were last year and over the summer. They probably think my poor baby is brainwashed by now," I chuckled.

"I assure you are baby is just fine," Gage laughed, and as if on cue, Max made a little noise in his arms.

I picked Max up from Gage's arms and held him in mine. I looked down at him and realized that Gage was right. My baby was perfect, my life seemed perfect for once. Although it was tough, everything seemed to fall into place. I wasn't worried about school or people in this very moment. All I was worried about was providing for my son, giving him all he ever needs and wants.

"I can just tell that you were meant to be a mom, hun," Andy's voice spread throughout the room. "I just can't get enough of you three!" he laughed as he leaned against the door frame. "Anyway, I just came to tell you both that Joe and I are heading to the studio to meet Pete and Patrick. We probably won't be back until late, okay?"

"And NO funny business!" Joe popped in behind Andy. "I don't want to come home to learn you're having another one of my grandchildren.

"Dad!!!" I laughed.

The two of them said goodbye, then left. I sighed as I chuckled, looking down at Max again, stroking his cheek. I told Gage I should probably get back to working on my presentation, since it was due in just three weeks. He offered to take Max back into the living room, but I declined. He kissed my forehead, then left.

I spun back around in my chair, facing my laptop that had since gone into sleep mode. I wiggled the mouse and stared at the few slides I had created on google slides. They were filled with stereotypes against young mothers, against the babies born to them, and short stories of other young mothers I had been able to meet over social media.

I sighed once more, glancing down at Max in my arms again. Then, and idea struck me. Why not use my son as inspiration for my project? I had been having a hard time focusing and being able to write from my heart, but having my son in my arms seemed to make me forget all that. I set Max down in his little bounce chair beside my desk, then began typing slide after slide, glancing down at Max every once in a while for more inspiration.

-

"I finished!" I shouted as I ran into the living room at nearly eleven at night.

"You finished...?" Gage looked confused.

"My report! I finished my report!" I smiled, waving the pages of printed slides in front of him.

"Babe, I'm so proud of you!!!" he stood up and hugged me tightly. "Now all you have to get through is presenting it."

"One thing at a time!" I hit his shoulder, laughing.

\-------------

I actually like this chapter! Good comeback?? Please vote 


	28. Cut Your Teeth (Libbie's POV)

As I walked into school on the first day, my heart was in my throat. I was terrified, to put it plainly, and I was certain everybody knew. So far, I had steered clear of any dirty looks or mean comments, but I was sure I wouldn't be able to get away with it throughout the rest of the school day. My mind was scattered all over the place; worrying about what people were thinking, worried about if anything would get said to Gage, and worried about my baby boy back home with Joe and Andy. Sure, it wasn't the first time we had left our son alone with my parents, but it was still just as nerve-wracking as every other time, if not more. 

Gage, as well as Joe and Andy, had given me multiple pep talks this morning before I left for school, but I'll be the first to admit they did very little in helping me cope. On top of facing the entire student, and teacher, body again after having a child at the age of sixteen, I now had to worry about this presentation I still had to give. I didn't know when I would be giving it, but I figured we'd get the presentation schedule in English class today, which was where I was headed now.

-

As I arrived at my locker to put my books away, I took my backpack off of my shoulder. I set it on the ground in front of me and began pulling my binder and notebooks out. I jumped when I heard footsteps slam beside me.

"Hey loser," a familiar voice said, making me laugh before I even looked up.

"Hey Mack," I laughed. "Please say you have first period English with me?" I asked.

"I actually do. I already asked Cody; he has science. What a loser," she chuckled. "Does Gage have class with us?"

"Actually, I don't know," I stood up, closing my locker. "I was too flustered this morning to even think of asking him."

"Speaking of which, I don't have to kick anyone's ass yes for saying shit to you, do I?" she asked.

"No," I chuckled. "Not yet, anyway. I'm sure it'll be coming soon though."

-

Once we arrived at our classroom, I took a deep breath before I walked in. The room was already pretty full, and thankfully I had only made a few heads turn, one of them being my teacher's. Her and I hadn't always gotten along, but when it came down to it, she was one of the best teachers we had at this school, and although she was strict, it helped us all in the end. In the past school year, her and I had gotten closer, and soon, she was actually one of my favorite teachers; not as good as my math teacher Mrs. May, though. No one could ever take her place.

I walked to the desk in the back of the room to see where I sat, but before I could look, Mrs. Heritsch took the paper away. I gave her a weird look, which she simply laughed at.

"Sit anywhere," she smiled. "but first, let me see a picture of the little bugger!"

I laughed at her, while Mack smiled and went and sat in a desk towards the back, making sure there was one left open for me. I set my binder and notebooks on Mrs. Heritsch's desk, then pulled my phone out of my pocket. Normally, she hated any and all things to do with kids having their 'unnecessary technology' out during class time, but obviously this was an exception. 

I scrolled through endless pictures I had taken of Max, Max with me, Gage holding Max, etc. I swear Mrs. Hertisch was going to explode from the cuteness factor. She asked what we named him, and when I told her, she covered her mouth and said how adorable that was. Then she asked how Gage and I were doing together. 

"Talking about me?" Gage's voice filled my ears. 

"Gage?" I asked, smiling at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Got switched into this English class. Lucky you, huh, Mrs. H?" Gage teased. 

Those two had never seemed to get along, but she began warming up to him as the months went by last school year, when she found out he was the father of my child. They'd both tease each other until their hearts were content, which definitely made for some interesting class periods, most of which ended in Gage being sent to the principal's office. Not like his dad did much ... He just shook his head, told him to stop acting up, then sent him back to class. Always made me laugh; you could tell Kim had just had enough of Gage's school antics. 

-

As the school bell rang, I quickly put my phone away and took my seat between Gage and Mack, which we knew wouldn't last long. Mrs. H would probably wind up moving the whole class around anyway. Talking and laughter died down as Mrs. H made her way to the front of the classroom, her beige cardigan draped over her shoulder as usual. She stood behind the podium, looking as serious as she always did. 

"Welcome to your first day of your junior year!" she smiled at the class. "Is anyone excited?" and of course no one raised their hands. "Oh, come on! Not even one of you? Well, I've got a lot planned for this school year! But, to start the school year off, who's all finished with their summer reports?" not even half the class raised their hands, but thankfully Gage, Mack, and myself were included in the few that raised their hands. "Ah, so all of you that haven't finished will be going first then! Starting tomorrow, we will begin sharing reports. But, they won't just be in front of our class here; I've talked to the principal and we've agreed to make the whole school listen to these presentations. Your reports will take place in the auditorium, whether you like it or not. Of course, you can always choose to not present your report, but that will result in an 'F' as your second grade, and I'm warning you, that it will be very hard to bring that grade back up. Maybe your first grades will help you, but not much. Your first grades of the school year will be your rough drafts and/or notes to go with your presentations, which I will be grading as I walk around the room in just a few minutes. So, either you fail first semester or you don't; your choice."

And with that, she began walking around the room to check notes, while I was left with my heart in my throat again.


	29. Sucker For Pain (Libbie's POV)

As lunchtime rolled around, I was able to calm down only slightly. I knew my report was flawless, but I also knew it was missing that 'wow!' factor I so desperately needed. I had an idea up my sleeve, but I would need Gage's, as well as, Joe and Andy's OK to go ahead and do it. 

I grabbed my lunch from my locker as I waited for Mack and Gage to meet me by my locker. I scrolled through my phone as I continued waiting, and after a few minutes, I heard my phone, so I put my phone away and looked up. My eyes didn't meet Gage or Mack, like I thought. No, they met a girl in my grade named Tayiah (Tay-ya). She was one of the 'popular' girls, and one that made my life hell on more than one occasion, and one of the few that actually threw food at me. I began to walk away, but her hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Lib, listen to me," she pleaded. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I've said and done to you."

"And why on earth would I believe you? You told me my kid would be fucked in the head, that Gage wouldn't stay with me. You threw food at me and said I should give the kid up for adoption. Please, tell me why I should give you the time of day," I glared her down. She was quiet for a few seconds after that, but soon opened her mouth.

"Libbie, I'm sorry for everything I did, I truly am. I had no right to say the things I did, or throw things at you. I was idiotic and immature, and seeing how great you and Gage are with your son made me realize that. I shouldn't have put you through what I did, and I'm really sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, and even if you don't, I would still really like your help with something ..." she explained.

"What?" I asked.

"This," she pulled her shirt back slightly and it wasn't hard to see she had the smallest baby bump. 

I stared at her stomach, then at her again, "And tell me something, why shouldn't I say all the same things to you that you said to me? Why shouldn't I treat you like shit all because you apologized?" I asked, and before she could answer, I replied, "I'll tell you why. I'm not going to stoop to the level you were at last year, I'm not going to make someone dread going to school every day, and I'm certainly not going to shame someone for having sex, let alone creating a new life," I said to her. "I'll tell you what, you prove to me that you're truly sorry and I will help you through this, okay? I'm willing so overlook all of this, as long as you truly mean every word you said. Come sit outside with me, Gage, Mack, and Cody after you've gotten your lunch; we can talk about it more then."

And with that, I walked away from her, feeling more proud of myself than I ever had before. I walked out the front doors of school and found a table outside that wasn't filled with kids yet. Mack was soon to join, followed by Gage and Cody. About five minutes later, Tayiah walked over cautiously, eliciting weird looks from Mack and Cody, while Gage looked ready to pummel her into the ground.

"Guys, you all remember Tayiah, right?" I asked, they all nodded. "She's got a little bit of an issue," I said lightly, knowing it wasn't my place to tell them she was pregnant, "and she asked for my help. She's apologized for everything she put me through last year and part of the summer, and I told her as long as she truly meant it, then I would help her. I've asked her to sit with us today, is that okay?" they all nodded, and Tay sat down. 

"So, I want you to know that even though they're not exactly your biggest fans right now, these guys here, you can trust them. Whatever you say when you sit with us stays with your ears only, and that goes for you too, Tay. I'm here to help you, and I'm sure they'll help you too once you prove your worth to them, okay?" I explained. 

All was silent for a few minutes, minus quiet conversations at other tables and other students messing around on the small patch of grass near the tables. The five of us ate our food, and afterwards, Tayiah finally spoke up.

"Look, I don't expect any of you to forgive me. I don't even know if I can forgive myself, but I'm trying. I would like to ask you guys to try as well. I'm simply here asking for some help and guidance from people that have gone through what I'm going through," Tay explained. "Libbie knows, and it's only fair that you guys know too," she said, taking a deep breath. "I'm four months pregnant ..."


End file.
